My Little Pony the Begin of the New Generation
by drako-necrofear
Summary: Spin-off de "2da generación" en donde se relatara el como de que algunas de nuestras protagonista conocieron al poni de sus sueños, también el como surgieron ciertas amistades y ciertas enemistades.
1. Sweet Love Acres

**My Little Pony the begin of the new generation**

**Sweet Love Acres**

Es una mañana tranquila en Sweet Apple Acres, el solo como siempre traído por Celestia, brillaba de forma espectacular, entre medio de los árboles de manzana nos encontramos con dos ponis terrestres hermanas, una trabajaba cosechando las manzanas mientras que la otra recogía las manzanas que se le olvidaban a su hermana.

-AppleJack, ¿por qué trabajas más rápida de lo normal?- preguntaba la pequeña poni terrestre a su hermana que notaba que estaba un tenía algo de prisa.

-¿No te acuerdas que Big Macintosh nos dijo que nos presentaría a un nuevo empleado?, y quisiera poder recibirlo- comento AppleJack a su pequeña hermana.

-¿No será por otros motivos?-

-¿Cómo cuales Apple Bloom?- le preguntaba su hermana bastante intrigada.

-Es que a Sweetie Belle su hermana le dijo que tú estabas saliendo con este nuevo poni-

-Esa loca Rarity, solo viene de visita a ponyville de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hace su boca le da rienda suelta, (aunque la note un poco más gorda)-

-¿Entonces es verdad o no?-

-No, ni siquiera conozco al poni que Big Mac nos va a presentar, esta Rarity y sus ideas- comento AppleJack mientras recogía las últimas manzanas y su hermana levantaba las que se caían

-Bueno, no quise hacerte enojar- dijo Apple Bloom mientras bajaba la cabeza y pateaba la tierra.

-No estoy enojada contigo Apple Bloom, solo dije que Rarity es un poco loca- comentaba AppleJack luego de ver la reacción de su hermana.

-¿Que paso con tu sombrero?, ¿porque no lo tienes?- preguntaba su hermana mientras ambas iban de camino a la granja.

-Ah, no lo encontré y ya se hacía tarde así que comencé a trabajar sin el-

-¿También te arreglaste el cabello?- pregunto Apple Bloom al ver la peculiar de su hermana que recién lo notaba.

-No claro que no hermana, solo imaginas…-

-¿Porque mientes?- pregunto su Bloom con seriedad

-Ah…, está bien si conozco al nuevo poni que viene a trabajar con nosotras… pero solo me lo cruce una vez y justo Rarity nos vio, y ella pensó que estábamos saliendo-

-Pero si no están saliendo… ¿porque estas tan presentable?-

-Por qué no quiero que se fije en mí, por lo que me conto le agradan las ponis rudas-

-Y lo sabes por…-

-Bueno cuando me cruce con el… yo llevaba una gran cantidad de manzanas en mi espalda, lo usual para mí, pero estaba tan distraída que no lo pude ver y choque con él, como buen semental y caballeroso, me ayudo a recogerlas, luego me dijo que era su culpa que choco conmigo así que quiso invitarme a comer algo por su torpeza-

-¿Y aceptaste salir con un extraño?-

-No, primero tenía que entregar todos los pedidos, pero viendo que no aceptaría salir con el… decidió ayudarme como forma de compensar por haber chocado conmigo, mientras que me ayuda… charlamos un poco y que conto sobre sus gustos-

-Pero tú eres una poni ruda hermana-

-Exacto, por eso no trabaje con mi sombrero… y hasta me arregle para no llamar su atención, solo quiero que trabaje-

-¿Pero acaso es feo o horrible?-

-No, es lindo, pero no quiero que no trabaje solo por distraerse conmigo-

-Oh, bueno…- Parecía que la charla de AppleJack sobre temas de ponis de más edad termino por aburrid a Apple Bloom que provoco que ella terminara recostándose en un costado del camino, al ver esto… su hermana deja las canastas de manzanas para cargar a su hermana y llevarla a la granja para luego volver por las canastas.

Ya estando cerca de Sweet Apple Acres, AppleJack visualiza a dos sementales del mismo tamaño, uno pudo ver que claramente era su hermano Big Macintosh, mientras que el otro…

-Ah… bueno aquí está el casanova, espero que todo el tiempo que perdí en arreglarme halla valido la pena- pensó Apple Jack mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde estaban los dos, mientras llevaba a su hermana dormida aun en su espalda.

-¿Así que… esta es tu casa no Mac?- pregunto el extraño semental.

-Sip- respondió Big Macintosh como siempre.

-Bueno, a ver si entendí, lo único que tengo que hacer… es recoger las manzanas traerlas a la carreta, descartar las que estén en mal estado… ¿y con eso ganare dinero?-

-Sip-

-No suena difícil, (pero si aburrido)-

-Nop-

-¿Así que él es misterioso empleado de que tanto hablabas hermano?- preguntaba AppleJack, aun con su hermana dormida.

-Sip-

-Bueno mucho gusto… eh, (ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre aquella vez)-

-Runer, Louz Runer- respondía el semental de la misma estatura que Big Macintosh, siendo de color rojo oscuro, con el cabello dorado y de ojos azules claros

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto AppleJack al semental, la cual trataba de mostrar su lado más sensual a él.

-Louz, pero… prefiero Runer, y tu cuál es tu…-

-Ella se llama AppleJack, y es mi hermana, así que mantente totalmente profesional- interrumpió Big Macintosh, mientras tomaba a Apple Bloom y la colocaba en su espalda, el cual noto la actitud de AppleJack

-¿Es la misma yegua que conocí el otro día?, no lo parece, ¿tendrá una hermana gemela o algo similar?- pensó Runer luego de ver que AppleJack no era la misma yegua que ayudo la otra vez.

-Ah, Macintosh, que sobre protector eres, como si fuera a gustarme este poni-

-Si no es así, porque estas tan preparada, como si fuera a una cita, ¿y en donde está tu sombrero?-

-No lo encontré, y decido arreglarme para que mi cabello, al no tener mi sombrero, no me molestara hermano-

-Mh… voy a llevar a Apple Bloom a su cuarto, enseguida vuelvo- comentaba Macintosh dirigiéndose a su casa, luego de que entrara… AppleJack decidió buscar las canastas que había dejado atrás, mientras que Runer la seguía.

-Es de mala educación seguir a los ponis, ¿lo sabes no Runer?- comentó AppleJack a Runer.

-No te estoy siguiendo, solo estoy esperando que me des mi primera tarea en la granja AJ-

-¡No me digas así!, solo mis amigas pueden- comentaba AppleJack alzando un poco la voz.

-Bueno no te enojes, no quise hacerte enojar, (pero ahora veo que si es la misma yegua que tropecé la otra vez)- decia Runer en su defensa.

-Mh, bueno si quieres una tarea… lleva estas canastas, demuestra que eres fuerte Runer- comento AppleJack colocándole las canastas a Runer.

-¿Que esto te es pesado AppleJack?- comento Runer al ver que a AppleJack le costó ponerle las canasta, pero el apenas sintió el peso.

-Bueno soy tan fuerte, y tú eres de la misma estatura que mi hermano, así que supongo que eres igual de fuerte- comento mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Ja, soy más fuerte que tu hermano AppleJack- reía Runer.

-¿Y por qué la aseguras?, tan seguro que ti mismo-

-¿Acaso Big Mac no te menciono nada de mí?-

-No, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre hasta hace unos minutos-

-Y digamos que Big Mac no es muy comunicativo tampoco, bueno lo conozco desde hace tiempo, quizás no hable mucho, pero es un gran poni y amigo-

-Sí, ¿pero podrías hacer tu trabajo ahora?-

-Mandona- dijo en voz baja Runer.

-¿Cómo?-

-Mandona te dije-

-Soy tu jefa ahora, no una amiga o novia Runer-

-¿Acaso ya somos novio?, ni siquiera hubo el primer beso ni nada- comentaba de forma burlona Runer.

Pero en vez de hacerla reír o que le respondiera el comentario… AppleJack simplemente se retiraba hacia su caza, mientras era seguida nuevamente por Runer ahora con las canastas sobre su espalda.

-Vamos AppleJack, no te enojes, es solo una broma-

-Sí, ¿como las de ayer?, ¿qué clase de poni invita a una desconocida apenas la vez?-

-Bueno lo estás viendo-

-Oh…, mira solo quiero que trabajes aquí Runer-

-¿Y luego del trabajo?-

-Sueñas- respondía Apple Jack mientras entrababa a su casa, dejando a Runer descargando las manzanas de los canastos.

Después de todo esto, el día siguió normalmente, los tres ponis trabajaban, aunque Runer más de una vez intento coquetear con AppleJack, pero su hermano se interponía en el medio y le recordaba que solo estaba ahí para trabajar, causando el disgusto de Runer, pero la sonrisa de AppleJack por la persistencia de Runer.

-Que buen hermano eres Bic Mac- pensaba AppleJack cada vez que Runer intentaba el coqueteo, pero eran detenidos por su hermano.

Luego de unos minutos… AppleJack termina con su turno y decide irse, en cuanto Runer quería hacer lo mismo… Big Macintosh le hizo recordar que todavía tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Sí, un buen hermano-

Y dejando a los amigos trabajando, AppleJack se dirige a casa para descansar, ducharse y tomar una siesta.

Luego de despertarse, esta vez sí se colocó su sombrero y no tomo tanto tiempo para peinarse.

-Mh… después de todo, aunque me puse "bella", aun siguió con sus intentos de coqueteo, como si alguien así me llamara la atención-

Luego de despabilarse… AppleJack se dio cuenta que se había hecho de noche, y durmió más de la cuenta.

-¿Tanto trabaje?- pensó AppleJack al ver que ya era de noche, pero rápidamente se pudo escuchar a alguien gritar que ya estaba la comida.

Una vez que decidió salir de su habitación y llegar a la mesa…

-Oh, no pude ver al nuevo amigo de AppleJack- comentaba lamentándose Apple Bloom.

-Amigo, si apenas lo conozco Apple Bloom, Big Mac lo conoce mejor, ¿no?-

-Sip-

-¿Que dijiste Apple Bloom?, ¿novio?- pregunto la abuela Smith al no haber escuchado bien a su nieta.

-¡Amigo!- comentaron al mismo tiempo AppleJack y Big Macintosh.

-Bueno no griten que no estoy sorda-

-Lo sentimos abuela- se disculpaban los hermanos mientras Apple Bloom solo sonreía.

-Esto lo tenía pensado- pensaron ambos al ver la sonrisa de su hermana.

Luego del pequeño malentendido por parte de la abuela Smith… la cena siguió lo más normal posible, una vez que todos terminaron de cenar… Apple Bloom fue la primera en retirarse de la mesa, luego fue el turno de la abuela que se notaba que tenía un gran soñar por delante, dejando a AppleJack y Big Macintosh levantando la mesa.

-Ah, esta pequeña Apple Bloom, ella y su imaginación- comento AppleJack mientras levantaba algunos platos y se los daba a su hermano para que los sostuviera.

-Sip-

-Mañana no podre trabajar Big Macintosh, tengo un asunto importantes con mis amigas, ¿podrán tú y Runer encargase de todo?-

-Sip-

-Gracias Macintosh, eres el mejor hermano que una poni podría tener- comentaba Apple Jack mientras abrazaba a su hermano provocando que casi tirara los platos.

-Sip- comentaba con una sonrisa.

Luego de observar a su hermana contenta retirarse para su habitación… Big Macintosh se dio cuenta, que además de dejarle el día libre… también AppleJack le había dejado el deber de limpiar todos los platos a él.

-Mh…-

Minetras que el cuarto de Apple Bloom.

-MI hermana y el misterioso poni que aún no conocí, ¿novios?, aunque eso lo malinterpreto la abuela, pero… podría ser una misión para…- comentaba Apple Bloom mientras con una gran sonrisa se iba a dormir.

Por el lado de AppleJack

-Ah… creo que mañana será un gran día con mis amigas… solo me gustaría que Rarity no tuviera que irse tan pronto, pero al menos esta vez no tiene la excusa esa del novio que la espera, esta vez vino con ella, bueno solo será cuestión de esperarla y mañana darle una despedida como todos los meses cada vez que viene- pensó AppleJack antes de irse a dormir.

Ya en la mañana siguiente… AppleJack difícilmente se podía levantar… al parecer mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas prefería estar en la cama que hacer algo.

-Ah… tener 16 es más difícil de lo que pensaba- pensó mientras lenta y difícilmente se levantaba de la cama AppleJack.

Luego de dicha "proeza" solo busco un peine, su sombrero… y estaba lista para ir con sus amigas, aunque afuera de su casa…

-Sabes el tiempo en el trabajo pasaría más rápido si al menos fueras algo conversador Macintosh, ¿lo sabes?-

-Sip-

-Ah…-

-Bueno Runer, parece que te espera un largo día de trabajo- comentaba AppleJack al ver a ambos amigos trabajar.

-Sí, pero creo que estando tu seria menos largo-

-Eso será otro día… yo tengo este día libre, así que nos vemos, adiós Big Mac, Louz- comento AppleJack mientras que se iba de la granja a trote lento.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso ella tiene el día libre cuando ella lo desee?-

-Sip-

-Oh… este será un largo día- pensó Runer mientras veía irse a AppleJack y ver que tendría que trabajar solo con el "conversador" de Big Macintosh.

Mientras que por el lado de AppleJack ella se dirigía hacia la boutique para darle la despedida mensual a su amiga Rarity.

-Ah… ¿no sería más fácil si Rarity simplemente volviera a vivir en ponyville, acaso tanto de agrado Manehattan?, no entiendo que le ve a esa ciudad, ¿o quizás solo le gusta su novio?, bueno, sea cual sea el tema… al menos estaremos la seis reunidas hoy- pensaba AppleJack.

Y al parecer… pensar todo eso, le ayudo a acorta camino, ya que en menos de lo que pensaba, ya estaba solo a unos pasos de la boutique de Rarity, en la cual en la puerta estaban su mejor amiga Twilight, la cual estaba a punto de entrar.

-Oh, AJ que gusto verte- comentaba Twilight para luego acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla.

-Si igual Twilight- respondía AppleJack devolviendo el gesto.

-Todos estos días en el trabajo hicieron difícil que pudieras estar con nosotras-

-Bueno, el trabajo sigue igual, pero tú… pareces algo distraída con cierto semental…- comentaba AppleJack con cierta picardía.

-Isaac es solo un conocido, solo viene a leer los libros en la biblioteca- comento Twilight mientras se ofendía y avergonzaba por el comentario de su amiga.

-Si… si solo es un conocido, ¿por qué estás tan avergonzada?-

-Porque tú también lo estarías si digiera que sales con ese tal Louz-

-Lo que sea que te haya dicho Rarity… son cuentos de ella, no salgo con nadie, ni menos con alguien que apenas conocí hace unos días, y solo ayer supe su nombre-

-¿Solo hace unos días eh…?- esta vez era Twilight que preguntaba en forma picara.

-¿Isaac no te dijo cuándo te vio que eras un ángel?-

-Mejor… entremos a la boutique- señalaba Twilight al ver que si ambas señalaban situaciones vergonzosas… no terminarían en un buen tiempo.

-Sí, será lo mejor Twilight- dicho esto ambas amigas deciden entrar a la boutique en donde son repentinamente abordadas por Pinkie Pie, causando una exaltación en ambas ponis.

-Pinkie por Celestia- comento AppleJack mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Oh, pensé que eran el novio de Rarity que aún no ha aparecido- comentaba Pinkie mientras cerraba la de la boutique.

-Pinkie te dije que a él no le gustan que lo sorprendan- comentaba Rarity.

-Upsi, me olvide-

-Sí, hiciste lo mismo con todas nuestras amigas- pensó Rarity al escuchar el comentario de Pinkie.

Una vez que ambas ponis pudieron recuperarse de la sorpresa de dada por Pinkie… decidieron saludar a todas sus amigas presentes, una vez terminadas los saludos… las 6 decidieron pasar a la cocina.

-Dime Rarity, ¿porque vas y vienes siempre?, pensé que te aburría estar yendo de un lado al otro- comento Rainbow Dash.

-Que te hizo pensar eso, me agrada mucho Manehattan, es una gran ciudad-

-¿Mejor que en la que naciste?- añadió AppleJack.

-AppleJack, la Manehattan que visitaste cuando eras más pequeña ha cambiado, ya no es la ciudad llena de ponis engreídos, (bueno no tantos)-

-Si, como digas Rarity, estoy segura que tu novia es igual que tu-

-AppleJack, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Twilight al ver la respuesta de su amiga.

-Sí, solo digo la verdad-

-Bueno AppleJack solo estés celosa de que tengo a alguien, mientras que tu… bueno andas detrás de un poni que no sabes que existes-

-Y otra vez con lo mismo… aquel poni que viste el otro día era solo un conocido, no sé de qué podría estar celosa, quizás de tu sobrepeso ¿Rarity?- comento AppleJack señalándola a Rarirty.

-¡No tengo sobrepeso tonta!, simplemente estoy… algo hinchada-

-Bueno eso se debe a la comida Rarity- comento un unicornio que entraba en la reunión.

-Gracias Michaels, por tu ayuda- comento Rarity.

La reunión de las amigas es interrumpida por un unicornio, de color gris oscuro, cuya crin y melena eran de color negro con rayas grises, de ojos azules oscuro y una cutie mark que mostraba una pluma con unos trazos de tinta.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que digas que no te cuidaste con las comidas-

-Que quieres… el tren sale más tarde, acaso solo vienes…-

-Vengo a estar con mi novia, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?, y además… no querías que ellas me conocieran- comentaba Michaels mientras se acercaba a Rarity.

-Oh, con que ese es su novio, mh…- pensaba AppleJack mientras veía a la pareja abrazarse.

-Bueno, me presento… soy Michaels Azacel, escritor de mediano…-

-Poco- interrumpía Rarity

-Éxito, aunque tú tampoco tienes éxito en Manehattan, dulzura- comento Michaels luego de ser interrumpido por su pareja, y señalarle que ella estaba en la misma situación.

-Al menos más ponis me conocen- comentaba Rarity aun estando ambos abrazados, aunque ahora Michaels la tomaba de la cintura.

-Mh…-

-Bueno te presento a mis amigas, ellas son… Twilight-

-Hola- saludaba Twilight.

-Rainbow Dash-

-¿Qué onda?-

-Mi mejor amiga, Fluttershy-

-Hola- saludaba tímidamente Fluttershy

-Y la poni de malos modales… AppleJack-

-Hola- saludo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Bueno hola a todas… es un gusto conocerlas, me gustaría quedarme, pero la señorita aquí presente… no hizo las maletas- señalaba Michaels mientras sonrojaba un poco a Rarity.

-¿Por qué no eres mi fiel caballero y lo haces por mí?- comento Rarity dando media vuelta para estar frente a frente con Michaels y darle una tierna mirada.

-¿Y que gano?- comento Michaels el cual no cayó bajo los efectos de la tierna mirada de su novia.

-¿Acaso tiene que recibir algo a cambio…? ah Rarity parece que elegiste al equivocado- pensó AppleJack al ver la actitud de Michaels.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo ahora Michaels?-

-Bueno las hare, pero espero que la próxima vez no se te olviden- comento Michaels para luego darle un corto beso a Rarity y marcharse a preparar las maletas.

Luego de que Michaels se marchara… todas las miradas cayeron sobre Rarity.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me miran así?- preguntaba Rarity un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirnos que estas embarazada?- pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-No estoy embarazada Rainbow, tal como menciono AppleJack y Michaels… tengo algo de sobrepeso, eh… estado con mucha presión últimamente en Manehattan- comento Rarity aunque le costaba admitir que había perdido su esbelta y perfecta figura.

-Pero… ¿qué es que provoco tanta presión?- pregunto Fluttershy a su amiga.

-Como también menciono Michaels… apenas nos estamos haciendo conocer en Manehattan, por mi parte tuve que trabajar hasta tarde varios días seguidos-

-Pero has estado dos años en Manehattan, ¿por qué no volviste antes a ponyville?- comento Twilight.

-Porque desde hace unos meses que estamos en decaída, Michaels no encuentra como vender sus libros y yo no consigo a quien quiera modelar con mis vestidos-

-Oh- comentaron todas.

-Pero eso no importa, estar aquí en ponyville con mis amigas me ha ayudado a relajarme, en cuanto volvamos todo estará mejor- comento Rarity con gran seguridad.

-Bueno si eso es lo que piensas… yo creo que ti Rarity-

-No solo tu Fluttershy, todas nosotras confiamos en ti- añadió Twilight.

-Así es Rarity, solo estas pasando por un momento de sequía… digo de falta de cosecha, ah tú me entiendes, lo que quiero decir es que lo superaras- comento AppleJack para luego entre todas abrazar a Rarity.

-Gracias la quiero amigas- comentaba Rarity mientras todas la abrazaban.

Luego del abrazo grupal y de estar reunidas unos minutos más conversando… Michaels logra bajar y este se notaba algo fatigado mientras que se veía a su cuerno brillar, levitando el ligero equipaje de Rarity.

-Se suponía que debían ser equipaje para una semana Rarity no para un mes- comento fatigado al haber levantado y ordenado todas las maletas.

-Pero si es equipaje para una semana-

-¿Ocho maletas extra grandes es equipaje ligero?- señalo Michaels mientras hacía entrar todo el equipaje de Rarity a la sala en donde todas estaban rehundidas.

-Sí, esto me es familiar- pensaron tanto AppleJack como Rainbow Dash al ver todo el equipaje haciéndole que les venga a la mente aquel día que acamparon.

-Bueno como si tu hubieras viajado ligero- comento Rarity para hacerle la contra a Michaels, pero el… simplemente le muestras una valija de tamaño mediano, mostrando que tenía todo lo que necesitaba., causando que sus amigas nuevamente la miraran a ella.

-Mh…- dijo Rarity algo ofendida mientras se retiraba de la sala.

Luego de eso… el carro taxi había llegado, esta vez Twilight y Michaels con algo de dificultad llevaban todas la maletas de Rarity y la suya mientras ella simplemente caminaba al lado de ellos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Una vez puestas todas las maletas… todas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la estación del tren, excepto Rarity y Michaels que viajaban en el carro.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos en la estación…, nuevamente Twilight y Michaels se preparaban para llevar todo el equipaje, aunque esta vez para sorpresa de sus amigas pero no de Michaels… decide ayudarlos con el equipaje.

-Ah, esto sí que pesa- comento Rarity mientras comenzaba a notar que llevo demasiado equipaje.

-¿Ahora me crees?- comento Michaels al ver que Rarity se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado equipaje.

-Bueno, la próxima vez solo traeré lo indispensable-

-Sí, cuando lo vea lo creeremos- comento Twilight.

Una vez que todos los unicornio dejaran las maletas dentro del porta equipajes del tren…

-Bueno, no me pregunto cómo hiciste para traer tu equipaje anteriormente- comento Michaels el cual al igual que Twilight y Rarity lucían cansados

-Bueno, existen los ponis botones- señalo Rarity.

-Oh...- respondieron Twilight y Michaels.

-Bueno Rarity, al menos esta vez trabajaste- comento AppleJack que junto con las demás habían observado a como los tres unicornios hacían su trabajo.

-Iré… a buscar los asientos cielo, ahora vuelvo- dijo Michales luego de darle un beso y entrar en el tren.

-Bueno nuevamente te vas Rarity, pero esta vez vendrás antes, no te olvides la gran gala- comento Twilihgt mientras se despedía de Rarity.

-Si, como todos los años estaré presente, pero esta vez… si tendré a mi príncipe azul, bueno en este caso será gris- comentaba Rarity mientras observaba a su novio el cual buscaba los asientos desde afuera del tren.

-Puede ser mi imaginación… ¿o es algo egoísta?- comento AppleJack.

-Pero… AppleJack, ¿por qué dices que es egoísta?- preguntaron sus amigas.

-Algo me lo dice-

-Algo, no, es muy egoísta- afirmo Rarity, causando que todas la vieran a ella.

-Lo sabía- se dijo a si misma AppleJack.

-Pero tú no eres…-

-Si lo se Rainbow Dash, es que… algo en ese tonto egoísta y mal murado, me atrae, yo conozco al poni que está dentro de él, (tiene menos mal humor, pero sigue siendo el mismo egoísta, en algunas ocasiones)-

-Ah, estoy segura de que un poco de Pinkie Pie podrá sacar todo el mal humor de ese poni- comento Pinkie mientras comenzaba a dar saltos dirigiéndose hacia Michaels, Rarity trato de frenarla, pero apenas si pudo alcanzar a decir unas palabras y Pinkie se había marchado.

-Oh… bueno es Pinkie- comento Rarity con una sonrisa, mientras su amigas se reían solamente.

-Bueno Rarity espero que esos ponis estirados no te hagan perder tu personalidad- comento Rainbow Dash.

-No te preocupes Rainbow, seguiré siendo la misma-

-Esperare tu próxima carta amiga-

-Y yo con ansias tu respuesta Fluttershy- decía mientras se abrazaban para despedirse.

-Me pregunto con qué vendrás vestida para la gala-

-Y yo ver qué cambios le han hecho a sus vestidos Twilight, después de todo… su diseñadora original no está en la ciudad- comentaron Twilight y Rarity despidiéndose.

-Parece que estar en la ciudad te hace menos quejumbrosa Rarity-

-Bueno AppleJack, gracias, espero que haya algo con ese extraño semental- decía con cierta picardía Rarity.

-Es solo un conocido- comentaba algo molesta AppleJack.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aquí entre nosotras…-

Rarity se acerca para susúrrale algo a AppleJack lo cual hace que solamente ría.

-Ah… su ti lo dices amiga- comento AppleJack entre risas.

-Solo espera AJ, pero veras…-

-Rarity… el tren está a punto de salir- gritaba Michaels desde una de las entradas del tren, avisando que se tendrían que ir.

-Bueno… chicas, las veré pronto, y mejor separo a Pinkie de Michaels, antes de que él se enoje, no le gustan que lo molesten demasiado- comentó Rarity mientras eran abrazado por todas sus amigas cercanas antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Michaels.

-No soy mal humorado señora Pinkie Pie, simplemente no soy muy alegre-

-Oh… pero todos podemos ser más alegres aunque sea un poco más-

-Y no lo dudo… pero ese no sería ser yo mismo-

-Vamos Pinkie, deja a mi novio, ya encontraras a alguien para ti sola- comento Rarity mientras le sonreía a Pinkie.

-Un día hare que seas más alegre Michaels, es un Pinkie…-

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir Pinkie, te lo aseguro- interrumpía Rarity a su amiga, al que haría una de sus famosas promesas.

-Bueno entrare en el tren, no quiero que roben nuestros asientos- comento Michaels mientras se sentaba entraba en el tren.

A poco de entrar… Rarity se despide de Pinkie, la cual se veía que estaba a punto de llorar, por la partida de su amiga.

-No te pongas triste Pinkie, volveré como siempre lo hago-

-Lo se… pero… no me gustan las des,pe,di,das- comenzó su llanto Pinkie, el cual fue calmado por sus demás amigas que se habían acercado a donde ellas dos estaban.

-Bueno, adiós amigos, volverá muy pronto- comentaba mientras abordaba el tren y las puertas se cerraban.

Cuando esto ocurrió sus amigas empezaron a marchase, no sin antes de que una fuerte ráfaga de tiempo hiciera que volara el cabello de todas para atrás y mandara el sombrero de AppleJack a volar.

-Ah… por mis pastizales- comento AppleJack mientras se dirigía a buscar su sombrero.

Luego de trotar un poco… AppleJack alcanzo su sombrero y escuchó…

-Sabes… tendrás suerte de que el vestido que diseñes… cubrirá tu subida de peso amor-

-Voy a golpearte si no te callas, veras para la gala recuperare mi gran figura, de la que te enamoraste-

-No me enamore de tu por tu figura, si no por tu personalidad, es única y me agrada-

-¿Entonces aunque me convierta en una bola me seguirás amando?-

-Si sigues siendo la misma yegua vanidosa, petulante y llamativa, no me importa cuantos kilos subas, te seguiré amando-

-Oh, Michaels- dicho eso AppleJack solo pudo escuchar la bocina del tren sonar… y ver como comenzaba a irse el tren.

-Bueno Rarity, tienes razón, el menos esperado podría ser el ideal- pensó AppleJack mientras se ponía su sombrero y se dirigía a alcanzar a sus amigas.

Una vez que llego a alcanzarlas… las cinco se despidieron y partieron en rumbos diferentes.

-Valla con la despedida y todo… ya está atardeciendo, mejor vuelvo a casa, veré que hicieron esos dos solos trabajando- pensó AppleJack mientras se dirigía a su casa, con el atardecer en frente de ella.

Una vez que llego observaba a su hermano y a Runer descansar de un día largo y arduo de trabajo.

-Bueno… parece que ustedes dos siempre me van a necesitar- señalaba AppleJack.

-Sí, pues si tu estas… el día sería perfecto, porque tú eres per…-

-Nop- Big Macintosh cayó a su amigo dándole una cesta de manzanas para que las metiera adentro de la granja.

Mientras que Runer metía las cestas restantes… Big Macintosh solo se dedicó a observar a su hermana.

-¿Qué?, ¿que tengo?-

-Simplemente te veo muy alegre hermana y supongo que te divertiste con tus amigas-

-Bueno si la pasamos bien, ahora es más difícil estar reunidas, Twilight pasa tiempo con ese tal… Isaac que dice que es solo un conocido, Rainbow Dash dice que tiene un gran novio… creo que se llama Hernic o Nic-

-¿Nic?- preguntaba Runer asomando su cabeza por una de las puertas del granero.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?- preguntaba AppleJack

-Sí, es un gran amigo mío, algo impulsivo, acelerado, impaciente, imperativo… una de las tantas cosas que lo definen- contesto Runer saliendo del granero.

-¿Mh… no será un clon de Rainbow Dash, pero siendo macho?- pensaba de forma cómica AppleJakc al ver la como Runer describía aspectos de su amigo muy parecidos a los de su amiga Rainbow Dash.

-¿Entonces tú conoces a su novia no es así?- preugnto Runer a AppleJack, mientras que Macintosh al ver que no encaja en la conversación… decidió retirarse para dentro de la casa.

-¿Con que si tiene novio?- se preguntó AppleJack.

-Bueno… para mí es difícil creer que haya alguien que pueda soportar a Nic tanto como lo soporto yo, no quiero decir que es insoportable ni nada de eso, solamente es muy inquieto-

-Ya somos dos Runer, Rainbow Dash es igual de imperativa y acelerada, según lo que me describiste de tu amigo-

-Bueno no siempre es así, pero la mayor parte del tiempo digamos que Iss lo controla un poco-

-¿Iss?-

-Isaac, el otro poni que mencionaste también lo conozco es amigo mío-

-Bueno ya que lo conoces… quiero sacarme una duda, ¿sabes si él está de novio?- preguntaba AppleJack bastante interesada por el tema.

-(¿Por qué siempre van hacia tu?, maldito suertudo), bueno no que yo sepa-

-(¿Entonces Twilight me puede estar diciendo la verdad, o me puede estar mintiendo?), mh…-

-¿Y porque preguntas?-

-Por qué otra de mis amigas lo conoce, pero ella solo dice que es un conocido que va a la biblioteca al leer-

-Bueno Isaac es así, busca lugares tranquilos para pasar el tiempo, dudo que busque algo con tu amiga, pero ahora que tú lo afirmas… parece que Nic si tiene novia-

-Bueno si tu amigo y mi amiga dicen lo mismo… debe ser así Runer- comento AppleJack.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo señorita AppleJack?- pregunto Runer mientras le ofrecía una pata a AppleJack.

-¿Una cita?-

-Sí, pero no hoy ni mañana… sino cuando ninguno de los dos trabajemos y la noche este libre para nosotros-

-¿Por qué debería tener una cita contigo, si apenas te conozco?-

-Bueno, te seré sincero AppleJack, eres hermosa, eres una hermosa yegua, y me gustaría que aceptaras mi invitación-

-Buen si lo pones así… acepto, pero no esperes nada Runer, siéndote yo también sincera… no me eres atractivo, eres muy parecido a mi hermano en cuanto aspecto, pero solo que tú eres más conversador que el-

-(Bueno eso desilusiono un poco), está bien entonces… en tres días será nuestros días libres, en aquel entonces… vendré a la noche a buscarte-

-¿No te preocupa mi hermano?-

-¿Debería…? creo que ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para cuidarte sola-

-Solo lo digo porque… su amigo sale con su hermana, ¿cómo te haría sentir eso?-

-Ah, sí lo pones así… si lo entendería, si tuviera hermanos o hermanas-

-Bueno Runer, te veré mañana y pasado mañana y pasado pasado mañana, hasta el día de nuestra cita- comento AppleJack mientras señalaba a Runer la salida.

-Que linda manera de echarme- comento Runer mientras sonreía y se marchaba.

-Bueno, son cosas que podrás esperar de mí-

-Lo tendré en cuenta AppleJack- comentaba Runer despidiéndose de AppleJack y del lugar.

-Adiós-

-Nos vemos AJ-

-Mh…-

Luego de perder a Runer de vista, AppleJack decidió entrar a su casa, y comenzó a preguntarse, ¿porque había aceptado salir con él?, si no le parecía para nada atractivo.

-Bueno darle una oportunidad no tiene nada de malo… ¿qué puede pasar?, a lo sumo, solo se olvide de mi- pensó Apple Jack mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, sin darle importancia a que la cena estaba servida pero no quería comer nada, aunque en el camino…

-¡AppleJack!-

-Ah, Apple Bloom, no sorprendas a los ponis así hermana-

-Lo siento- comentaba Apple Bloom mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres hermana?, (extraño los días en donde solo se preocupaba por conseguir su cutie mark, y no estaba tanto tiempo en casa)-

-Preguntarte si ya tiene novio-

-Ah… Apple Bloom, no tengo novio, Runer y yo somos conocidos nomas, no hay nada entre nosotros-

-¿Y por qué aceptaste salir con él?-

-¿Nos estabas espiando?- pregunto AppleJack un tanto molesta por que su hermana hizo.

-Eh…-

-Apple Bloom, no tengo por qué contestarte, eso era lo último que me faltaba, mi hermana menor espiándome- comentaba mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta violentamente.

-Aun así hermana… nosotras tres te ayudaremos en tu misión de conseguir novio- pensó Apple Bloom mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en ella.

Ya en la mañana siguiente… los tres ponis trabajaban como siempre, pero en la cabeza de Runer…

-Mh… a donde deberíamos ir, a algún lugar elegante, a algún lugar modesto, o simplemente un paseo por la noche, ah… no sé, tengo solo dos días para pensarlo y el día anterior planear la velada-

-¿Que tanto estará pensando?, bueno su puede trabajar mientras lo hace, por mi bien- pensó AppleJack al ver a un muy pensativo Runer, pero a pesar de eso, realizaba su trabajo debidamente.

Aunque a lo dejos… nuestro tres ponis eran observados por otro grupo.

-¿Apple Bloom?, ¿esto no te es familiar?- preguntaba una pegaso de color naranja.

-No Scoot, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno… será porque esto lo hicimos con tu hermano-

-Sí, pero en esa ocasión usamos una poción, en esta… solamente nos aseguraremos de que su cita salga perfecta-

-Pero prometimos que no lo haríamos otra vez-

-Bueno Scootaloo, las tres lo prometimos, ahora solamente estamos nosotras dos, así que técnicamente no es romper la promesa que hicimos-

-Si tú lo dices… pero ¿porque vamos tras tu hermana esta vez?-

-Bueno quiero ayudarla, ella siempre nos apoyó a nosotras tres para conseguir nuestras cutie marks, ahora quisiera devolverle el favor, ayudándola a conseguir novio-

-Pero sabes si eso es lo que ella quiere, quizás simplemente…-

-Bueno tendremos que ver que hacer para que su cita sea perfecta-

-Como me gustaría que Belle estuviera aquí, al menos ella la haría entrar en razón, es una lástima ahora que su hermana se fue… ella nos visita menos, y esto hace que Apple Bloom cometa más locuras- pensaba Scootaloo, mientras no prestaba atención a lo que comentaba su amiga.

-Solo nos faltaría que Belle estuviera en ponyville, ella con su gran voz adornaría perfectamente la escena, ¿no Scoot?- comentaba con emoción Apple Bloom, pero parecía que su amiga…

-¿Qué?, o si claro eso sería perfecto, (que me habrá dicho)- respondía Scootaloo sin saber realmente a que había respondido.

-¿No me prestaste atención no es así?-

-No- respondía Scootaloo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Este es el plan…-

Como si algo quisiera que ellos dos salieran… los días pasaron volando, AppleJack pudo notar en esos días que su hermana actuaba de forma extraña, aunque simplemente lo tomo como el comportamiento de cualquier poni de su edad, mientras que para Runer mientras más se acercaba el día de la cita… parecía relajarse más y más, lo cual era contrario a como actuó los días previos a la cita, aunque en AppleJack tenía el efecto inverso.

A un día previo a la cita…

-Ah Twilight, no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa por salir con él, simplemente no lo sé-

-Bueno AppleJack, eso es normal… según un libro sobre citas…- comentaba Twilight mientras hacía levitar un libro para mostrárselo a su amiga.

Ahora estamos en la casa de árbol, en la biblioteca del pueblo y en el hogar de Twilight, en donde ambas amigas conversaban sobre varios temas y uno de ellos era la cita de AppleJack con Runer.

-¿Por qué lees un libro sobre citas?, ¿acaso planeas tener alguna próximamente?-

-¿Eh?, no, solamente… lo leí por curiosidad- decía Twilight, pero su tono de voz no sonaba nada convincente para AppleJack.

-Solo curiosidad-

-Mh… bueno cuando estés lista para decirme la verdad te escuchare Twilight, y dime ¿qué tanto dice tu libro?, el cual solo lees por "curiosidad"- comentaba AppleJack con algo de sarcasmo.

-El libro el cual leo solo por curiosidad… dice que es común tener estos nervios antes de una cita- respondía brevemente Twilight.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Apple Jack al ver la simple y breve respuesta brindada por su amiga.

-Bueno hay muchas más cosa que describe el libro, pero te lo resumí-

-El libro que solo lees por "curiosidad"-

-Si, por curiosidad AppleJack- respondía Twilight un tanto seria.

-No te enojes Twilight-

-No lo estoy, cambiando de tema… ¿porque estas tan nerviosa por esto?, si bien es normal… pero nunca te había visto así-

-Bueno, es mi primera cita en toda la vida, por eso estoy tan nerviosa-

-Pero aun así… tú me dijiste que no te sentías atraída por ese semental, hay otra cosa o…-

-No, no siento nada por Runer, pero simplemente estoy nerviosa, eso es todo-

-Bueno puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesitas AppleJack-

-Y tu también, si necesitas ayuda para tu "conocido"-

-Solo viene a leer AppleJack, nada más, no molesta ni nada Iss-

-Ah… ¿ahora lo llamas por su sobrenombre?, valla conocido que resulta ser-

-Sí, bueno algunas charlas tuve con el ¿y?- decía Twilight con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-¿Y cómo es?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-¿Celosa?- decía AppleJack con bastante picardía.

-Isaac es callado, no habla mucho, es inteligente por lo que vi-

-¿Y…?-

-¿Y qué?, solamente charle con el pocas veces apenas lo conozco-

-Bueno para apenas conocerlo, ya sabes su sobrenombre-

-¿Y tú porque lo sabes tú?- pregunto intrigada Twilight.

-Porque Runer es su amigo y me lo conto-

-¿Entonces Runer es más que un conocido no?-

-No, solo me escucho hablar sobre el novio de Rainbow y resulto que también lo conoce a él y a Issac-

-Eso no responde…-

-Oh mira la hora Twilight tengo que irme- comento AppleJack mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Esto no termina aquí AJ- gritaba Twilight y justo en ese momento AppleJack abria la puerta revelando a un unicornio que observaba la escena.

-¿Ah… vengo en un mal momento no?-

-No para nada Iss- respondía Twilight la cual se acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Conocido No?- dijo AppleJack antes de retirarse de la escena.

-Sí, es un conocido- grito Twilight a su amiga, provocando que Isaac la mirara de forma más extraña todavía.

-Sabes, no me hará mal no leer un día en la biblioteca Twilight, es día es lindo como para…-

Mientras que Isaac buscaba una excusa… AppleJack observaba la escena muy contenta mientras se retiraba hacia su casa.

-Mh… no debí tomarme otra vez el día libre, bueno ya lo hice, ahora solo tengo que esperar mañana a la noche y…-

-Hola AppleJack-

-Oh, hola Pinkie, que gusto verte-

Mientras que AppleJack pensaba sobre lo que sería el día de mañana… sin darse cuenta se encuentra con otra de sus amigas, en esta caso Pinkie Pie, con la cual pasaron toda la tarde charlando, la mayoría de cosas sin sentido, mientras que lo poco importante fue sobre Runer.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaba AppleJack.

-Sí, conozco a todos los ponis de ponyville-

-Ah cierto- pensó AppleJack al olvidarse de una de las tantas cualidades de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Acaso piensas salir con él?-

-Bueno si, pero será solo una simple cita Pinkie-

-Oh… valla, valla, valla- comentaba AppleJack mientras saltaba alrededor de su amiga.

-Ah… Pinkie, que contagiosa es tu alegría-

Luego de que Pinkie terminara de saltar alrededor de su amiga… ambas solo charlarlo un poco más, para luego despedirse y marchándose dando sus típicos saltos.

-Bueno… parece ser que estar con Twilight y Pinkie hizo que el día pasara volando, ya está atardeciendo, mejor ir a casa- se dijo a sí misma.

Para cuando Apple Jack logro llegar a su casa, ya había anochecido y cuando logro visualizar su hogar… pudo observar a cierto semental irse de la granja.

-Oh, AppleJack, perdón pero se supone que mañana a la noche deberíamos vernos- comentaba Runer con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no es nada malo vernos Runer, ¿ya sabes que vamos hacer para nuestra cita?-

-Sí, pero te lo diré cuando venga por ti a la noche AppleJack, ahora si me disculpas hermosura… tengo te arreglas ciertos asuntos para que mañana salga todo perfecto- comentó Runer mientras se disponía a marcharse.

-Es solo una cita Runer, no tiene por qué esmérate tanto- comentaba AppleJack mientras observaba a Runer irse.

-Sí, pero la primera impresión cuenta Apple Jack, y quiero que tengas una buena impresión mía- dijo Runer casi gritándole debido a la distancia de la que estaban uno del otro.

-Como quieras te veo mañana- dijo AppleJack ahora gritándole, mientras se formaba una ligera sonrisa en ella.

-Ok- grito Runer mientras se alejaba más y más.

Luego de la pequeña charla entre los dos… AppleJack entro a su casa, cena y se preparó para irse a dormir… pero no noto que cierta poni observaba todo sus movientes.

-Bueno mañana mi plan tiene que salir perfecto para evitar que la cita sea un desastre, espero contar contigo Scootaloo y que suerte que Belle nos visita tan rápido- pensó Apple Bloom mientras observaba a su hermana entrar a su cuarto, para luego ella dirigirse al suyo.

Mientras que en el cuarto de AppleJack…

-Mañana será un largo… día-

**Continuara…**

**D**rako

Muchas gracias.


	2. Sweets Dates Nights

**My Little Pony the begin of the new generation**

**Sweets**** Dates ****Nights**

La noche era hermosa y llena de estrellas al igual que la luna, estando en su máximo esplendor… pero para cierta poni… eso poco le importaba.

-Ah, ¿en dónde esta esté Runer?, se suponía que debía llegar hace 30 minutos…- se quejaba nuestra poni de tierra mientras esperaba a su cita, la cual llevaba bastante retraso

-¿Me arregle en vano para él? Mh…- pensó AppleJack la cual lucia su vestido de gala para esta noche, aunque ella no esperaría más y en cualquier momento volvería a entrar a su casa e irse a dormir.

Aunque AppleJack esperaba en la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres, no muy lejos… ciertas ponis la vigilaban.

-AppleBloom… ¿esto no sería lo mismo que hicimos con tu hermano?, ¿y lo que prometimos no volver hacer?-

-Belle veras…-

Luego de unos minutos… Scootaloo le explica la complicada situación a su amiga.

-Oh, pero aun así… no deberíamos hacerlo, ella debería pedirlos la ayuda- argumento Belle sabiendo que no estaba bien lo que harían.

-Prometiste ayudarnos Belle, ahora ¿quieres retractarte?- comentaba AppleBloom ante la actitud de Belle de renunciar.

-No… pero pensé que en esta visita a mi ciudad… haríamos otra cosa como amigas- comentaba Belle por pocos ánimos.

-No eres la única- añadió Scootaloo.

-Oh... parece que mi hermana no tendrá su cita, porque parece que dicho poni no vendrá-

-Una noche desperdiciada en ponyville, genial- pensó Belle mientras observaba la hermosa noche que tenían a su alrededor.

-El que viene allí ¿no es?- señalaba Scootaloo mientras cierto poni de color rojizo se acercaba a una molesta AppleJack.

-Al fin te apareces, ¿acaso eres una tortuga Runer?, te estuve esperando por casi una hora.

-Si… debes escucharme por que llegue tarde-

-Más te vale que la razón sea buena, o puedes irte despidiendo de trabajar aquí y también de mi Runer- comentaba bastante molesta AppleJack al semental por su retraso y esperaba una buena explicación.

-Veras… reserve una mesa en un restaurante, lo hice con dos días de anticipación y cuando pasaba por el hoy antes de venir por ti para ver la reserva me dijeron que no había ninguna reserva a mi nombre, estuve discutiendo un largo tiempo con los encargados y recepcionistas del lugar… pero no dio resultado, si no luego de más de 40 minutos de pelear con todo el mundo, pero no a los golpes, lograron encontrar mi reservación, así que… ¿qué dice mi bella dama?, ¿vamos?, (espero que sí, porque si no… arruine todo)- explico Runer la razón de su tardanza para al final extender una de sus patas y esperar que AppleJack la tomara.

Runer se encontraba muy nervioso esperando la respuesta de AppleJack y no solo el, sino que las demás espías… aunque no sabían que había dicho Runer… todas ellas esperaban con ansias que haría AppleJack si tomaría la pata de Runer o se marcharía lejos de él.

-¿Sabes Runer…? las primeras impresiones siempre cuentan-

-Lo sabía… maldito restaurante, malditos emple…-

-Pero si todo ese tiempo estuviste peleando por nuestra mesa… sería un gran desperdicio- comentaba AppleJack tomando la pata de Runer y sonriéndole.

-Bueno, es una noche esplendida… si quieres luego de cenar… podríamos pasear por ponyville, ¿qué te parece?- comentaba Runer mientras ambos salían de Sweet Apple Acres-

-Primero cenemos Runer, luego veré que hacer- comentaba AppleJack al ver que Runer pensaba que hacer luego de cenar.

-De acuerdo disfrutemos de la cena-

-Por cierto… pensé que sería raro que me vistiera tan forma para esta cita, pero tú no te quedaste atrás- comento AppleJack la cual recién notaba el elegante traje de Runer, el cual era un tradicional pero elegante traje de negro y blanco.

-Mira quién habla ¿Y ese vestido…? nunca lo había visto antes, te queda bastante bien AppleJack, aunque te quedaría mejor con tu sombrero puesto- comento Runer haciendo sonrojar apenas a AppleJack, cosa que ella se dio cuenta al ver la expresión de Runer, una pequeña sonrisa basto para decirle que ella se estaba sonrojando.

-Bueno… fue hecha por una amiga mía modista, y ella me dijo que el sombrero no se usa en esta ocasiones- comentaba tratando de evitar que Runer notara su rubor, aunque a la falta de su sombrero le era difícil ocultarlo.

-Pues hizo un gran trabajo, mándale mis felicitaciones cuando la vuelvas a ver, combinar el tipo de ropa de trabajo con alta costura… fue un gran trabajo-

-Se lo diré, (valla a saber cuándo volverá a ponyville)-

Mientras que ambos ponis caminaban hacia su destino… eran seguidos desde una distancia prudencial por nuestro trio de ponis.

-Ah… AppleBloom, ¿cómo ayudaremos exactamente a tu hermana en su cita?- preguntaba Belle la cual tenía esa gran duda desde que acepto ayudar a su amiga.

-Pues haremos que sea perfecta, nos encargaremos de que nada malo pase en su noche especial-

-Bien, al menos no tendremos que disfrazarnos o nada parecido- comentaba alivia Scootaloo.

-Si es necesario lo haremos, tenemos que hace que su noche sea perfecta- comentaba entusiasmada AppleBloom para el desaliento de sus amigas.

-AppleJack…-

-Mh-

-¿Tu hermana es pelirroja y de tonalidad amarilla?-

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque creo que nos anda siguiendo, y traer compañía- comento Runer haciendo el gesto de que mirara para atrás, pero disimuladamente.

-Oh… esta AppleBloom, me encargare…-

-No te molestes… simplemente las perderemos, si no mal recuerdo hay muchas formas de llegar al restaurante y muchas direcciones que uno podría tomar- comentaba Runer, el cual había ideado un plan para perder a sus seguidoras.

-Créeme si comenzamos a dar vueltas nosotros nos cansaremos antes que ellas- comentaba AppleJack viendo la falla del plan de Runer.

-En ese caso… iremos a zonas más abiertas, estoy seguro que su intención es seguirnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, en algún momento no tendrán en donde esconderse… y ahí aprovecharemos a perderlas-

-Me agrada, bueno busquemos una zona abierta sin tantos lugares para que ellas se escondan-

-Así es, y deberíamos hablar sobre algo para que ellas no sospechen que las descubrimos-

-¿Y sobre que hablamos mientras perdemos a mi hermana y sus amigas?-

-¿Que vamos a ordenar?-

-Bien, empieza tú-

-Ordenare lo que tus ordenes AppleJack- decía Runer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mh…-

-No te enojes, no sé qué voy a pedir o si lo que pediré podrá saciar mi gran apetito- comentaba algo orgulloso Runer sobre su hambre.

-Oh como si pudieras comer mucho- señalo AppleJack ante la arrogancia que Runer había mostrado sobre su apetito.

-Pues puedo querida AppleJack un semental de mi tamaño necesita mucha comida para satisfacerse-

-Por mi bien, tu será el que pague todo-

-Desde luego pide todo lo que quieras… esta noche va por mi cuenta-

-No sé por qué estás tan ilusionado Runer, esta cita no podría cambiar nada entre nosotros, ¿sabes?-

-¿Y si lo hace?-

-Para empezar fuiste muy directo, sin rodeos…-

-Pensé que no te gustarían los rodeos, (que tonto de mi parte)-

-No digo eso, pero hubieras esperados algunos días de conocerme para invitarme a salir-

-Oh eso, bueno me gusta ser directo, de la misma forma que te dije que eras hermosa te invite a salir rápidamente-

-(Me agrada, no vas con rodeos, un punto a favor), bueno… ¿ya estamos en una zona bastante despejada no?- preguntaba AppleJack al semental al ver que su charla hizo que no se dieran cuenta que hace rato habían dejado atrás a Sweet Apple Acres.

-Si… y por lo que veo… tu hermana se mantiene muy al margen para que no la veamos- añadió Runer y nuevamente AppleJack disimuladamente volvía a mirar hacia atrás y comprobó lo que dijo Runer.

Mientras que en trio…

-Oh… esto es malo amigas, se nos acaban los lugares para que podamos seguirlos- comentaba AppleBloom preocupada de poder perderle el paso tanto a AppleJack como a Runer.

-Quizás algo o alguien nos está diciendo que no intervengamos AppleBloom- comentaba Belle dejando pensativas a sus amigas.

-¿Que dices Belle?- comento Scootaloo la cual paso de pensativa a hacer una pregunta muy rápido.

-Que no deberíamos hacer esto, después de todo ellos son casi dos ponis adultos, y nosotras apenas adolecentes, no deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos-

-Cierto, Belle tiene razón AppleBloom, no deberíamos hacer esto, es más deberíamos aprovechas esta noche y salir las tres juntas, no sabemos cuándo podremos estar reunidas nuevamente las tres-

Pese a las palabras de sus amigas… AppleBloom estaba dispuesta a seguir tanto a su hermana como a su cita… cuando todo parecía que ella no retrocedería, solo dio un leve suspiro para luego decir…

-¿Que hacemos en esta noche estrellada amigas?-

-Mh…, (no pensé que AppleBloom cedería, ¿ahora qué?)-

-Bueno podríamos…-

Mientras que las tres yeguas terminaron la persecución de AppleJack y Runer y comenzaban una discusión de que hacer ahora… nuestros dos amigos siguieron su camino y al poco tiempo de andar…

-Creo que ya no nos siguen AppleJack- comentaba Runer mientras que AppleJack veía los alrededores para cerciorase de que su hermana y sus amigas ya no los perseguían.

-Sí, no veo ni a AppleBloom ni a ninguna de sus amigas, así que, ¿podríamos ir directamente al restaurante?-

-Bueno a sus órdenes mi lady- comento Runer haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia AppleJack.

-Déjate de eso tonto- dijo AppleJack apenas sonrojándose y dándole un leve empujo a Runer por tu su actitud.

-Jajajaja, vamos AppleJack, no te sonrojes así- comentaba Runer con el propósito de volver a sonrojar a AppleJack.

-No estoy sonrojada cállate tonto y vamos al restaurante- comento mientras apresuraba más el paso para evitar que Runer viera su rostro.

-(Valla es ruda cuando quiere, pero parece… que no siempre es así), no tan rápido AppleJack, dudo que sepas el restaurante en donde hice la reservación- comento Runer mientras trataba de seguir el rápido andar de AppleJack.

-Ah… tienes razón, ¿en donde es el lugar?- comentaba AppleJack ya un poco más relajada, mientras que Runer lograba alcanzarla.

-Bueno… se llama Le Establo, es muy recomendado por mis amigos-

-¿Pero no es un poco caro?-

-Eh, por el dinero no hay problemas, como te dije puedes pedir todo lo que quieras… todo ira por mi cuenta AppleJack-

-Bueno espero que tengas suficiente por que como te dije las primeras impresiones cuentan-

-Creí que al llegar tarde fue una mala primera impresión-

-Sí, pero todavía podrás enmendarlo con la cena Runer-

-Nic, Isaac tienen razón, que difícil que es entender a las yeguas- pensó Runer al no entender que quiso decir AppleJack.

Luego de unos minutos de charla y caminata nuestros amigos ya se encontraban en el centro de ponyville en las puertas del restaurante Le Establo.

-Después de usted Señorita- comento Runer haciendo una reverencia para que AppleJack entrara.

-Oh gracias mi caballeroso Louz- dijo AppleJack entrando al restaurante para leugo ser seguida por Runer.

-(Runer por favor), no hay de que- comentaba mientras cerraba la puerta del restaurante.

-¿Cómo hiciste para poder tener una reserva en un lugar así… con tan solo dos días de anticipación?- preguntaba AppleJack a Runer al ver la elegancia y la cantidad de ponis que se encontraban en el lugar, el cual era sumamente elegante, en donde se ponía observar a varios ponis camarero que venía de aquí para allá atendiendo todos los pedidos de los ponis presentes, lo cuales estaban vestidos de igual manera que Runer, de traje negro y las yeguas lucían hermosos vestidos acorde a su color de pelo o el color de su pelaje.

-¿Suerte?, intente reservan en dos lugares antes de venir aquí y no había mesas para esta noche, era la última que quedaba cuando vine a reservar, por eso hice un escándalo cuando no encontraban mi reserva-

-Oh, ¿bueno que esperamos para entrarle a la comida?- preguntaba AppleJack al ver que ah varios ponis les servían suculentos platos haciéndole agua a la boca.

-Eh… al poni que debe estar en la recepción para decirnos en donde los sentaremos- respondía Runer a la interrogante de AppleJack, para luego esperar a que los atendieran en la recepción.

-Ya veo cómo pudieron perder tu reserva Runer, con esta mala recepción- comento AppleJack la cual junto con Runer estaban esperando que alguien los atendieran, pero por algunos minutos no había nadie presente en la recepción.

-Sí, ya veo AppleJack, (esto tiene que ser una broma, llego tarde para recoger a AppleJack y ahora ¿nadie nos atiende?, ¿este día puede empeorar?)-

Y los minutos que pasaron no ayudaron para nada, AppleJack se impacientaba más causando que Runer se pusiera más nervioso mientras más era la impaciencia de AppleJack.

-¿Tuve que haber hecho algo terrible para que me pase esto no?, ¿porque me pasa esto?, justo ahora- se lamentaba mentalmente Runer al ver que todo estaba empeorando mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Qué edad tienes Runer?- preugnto AppleJack.

-Tengo 18 años, ¿y tú?-

-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama Runer-

-Bueno tú me preguntaste y yo también tengo una duda, ¿porque no respondes?-

-Tengo mis motivos Runer-

-Ah-

-Solo tengo 16 años, no pensé que Runer sería mayor, pero… ¿no tiene nada de malo o sí?- pensó AppleJack que por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo incomoda al salir con un poni mayor a ella.

Y mientras que cada uno se aburría pensando algo distinto… aún seguían esperando que alguien los atendiera.

-Juro que alguien pagara con esto, lo…- pensaba Runer al ver que nadie venia hasta que un poni vestido de traje vino a la recepción.

-Oh buenas tarde dama y caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- comentaba el recepcionista, pero también parecía ser camarero al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno llevamos… ¿cuánto AppleJack?- comento Runer un tanto enojado por la espera.

-Media hora esperando- dijo AppleJack igual de molesta que Runer.

-Sí, media hora esperando a que alguien nos atendiera, porque tenemos una mesa reservada-

-Mh… bueno dígame su nombre señor-

-Louz, mesa para dos- comentaba Runer un poco más calmado.

-Oh si señor Louz, sentimos la tardanza ocurre que nos falta personal y me necesitaban como mesera, le compensaremos la espera señor

-(Bueno algo positivo en todo esto espero), ¿y en donde nos sentamos?-

-Por favor síganme- señalaba el mesero/recepcionista para que tanto AppleJack como Runer lo comenzaran a seguirlo para que los guie hacia su mesa.

Ya una vez sentados los dos y que el mesero se fuera a buscar el menú.

-Debió ser difícil encontrar una mesa con esta vista hacia la calle- comento AppleJack mientras disfrutaba de la vista que le daban sus asientos.

-Eh… como te dije, cuando vine a reservar solo había una mesa disponible, tuve suerte en que tuviera vista a la calle, en esta noche estrellada- dijo Runer, nuevamente señalando que tuvo suerte en tener dicha mesa con esa vista.

Y no para nada AppleJack se quedó mirando a la ventana, ya que esta mostraba a una hermosa ponyville en una noche de estrellas y luna llena.

-¿Aún sigo tratando de darte una buena primera impresión?-

-Si… la cena no ha comenzado Runer, y esperemos que no tarden en traernos el menú- comento AppleJack con una extraña tonalidad en su voz.

-¿Porque estas tan coqueta AppleJack?- comento Runer al notar la peculiaridad del tono de AppleJack.

-¿Lo estoy?, (¿lo estoy?)- se preguntaba AppleJack.

-Quien lo diría Nic, tus consejos románticos sirven- pensó Runer al ver que AppleJack se sonrojo con sus palabras.

-Esto es solo un juego, tengo que mostrarle que no soy una yegua delicada ni nada de eso, o que se avergüenza por nada- pensaba AppleJack al ver la pequeña sonrisa en Runer.

-Runer… ¿cómo puedes pagar un lugar así?- preguntaba AppleJack al saber que no sería barato el lugar y como haría Runer para pagar esos gastos.

-Bueno, trabajo aquí también, así que algo de descuento tengo- aclaro.

-¿Dos trabajos?-

-Sí, tengo mucho tiempo libre, los días de semana trabajo a la mañana en tu granja, luego algunos días trabajo aquí-

-¿Por qué te aburres?-

-Sí, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, soy activo, hiperactivo no, pero si activo-

-Oh, (no sé qué pensar, no me es atractivo, pero su forma de ser… de siempre estar haciendo algo, eso me llama la atención, si no se pareciera tanto a mi hermano… seria lindo)-

-Sip, (no sé si fue bueno contarle eso, me creerá que estoy de aquí para allá, estoy seguro que no le gustara un poni inquieto)-

-Mucho gusto, aquí tiene la carta ¿que desean ordenan?-

Los pensamientos de ambos son interrumpidos por el mesero el cual les trae el menú del día.

-Bueno veamos… ¿tu dijiste que comerías lo mismo que yo, no Runer?- preguntaba AppleJack mientras buscaba que comer.

-Sí, (solo espero que no sea algo tan simple y costoso, puedo pagar la noche, pero que valga la pena lo que voy a comer)-

-Mh…, (que puedo pedir, por lo que veo si es costoso apenas si es comida, pero si no es seguro será mala, creo que debería haberle dicho que odio la comida elegante y sus extraños gustos)-

-Pediré lo que tu pidas AppleJack, cumplo mi palabra- pensaba Runer decidido a pedir lo miso que AppleJack eligiera.

-(¡Ah aquí esta!), dos grandes tartas de manaza por favor- ordeno AppleJack.

-(Delicioso, inesperado, pero delicioso), pido lo mismo que la dama, dos tartas-

-¿Cuatro tartas en total?- preguntaba asombrado al ver la cantidad de comida que ambos pedían.

-Sip- respondieron AppleJack y Runer al mismo tiempo, causando luego una leve risa entre ambos, por haber respondido como lo haría Big Macintosh

-Bueno como ustedes deseen- comentaba el mesero para tomar el menú y retirarse, no sin antes dejarles y serviles una botella de vino por la tardanza de atenderlos.

-Valla no pensé que tendrías un gran apetito AppleJack-

-Bueno, solo me conoces hace unos días Runer, ¿qué tanto puedes saber de mí?- pregunto AppleJack al semental.

-Cierto, pero sí sé que no eres una de esas yeguas delicadas o que no les importa ensuciarse las patas si es necesario- describía Runer algunas de la cualidades de AppleJack.

-¿El vestido no te engaña?-

-No, si te eh visto trabajar y deduzco que no eres la clase de yegua que describí-

-Bueno, se necesita más tiempo para conocer a alguien que solo unos días- comentaba mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-Sí, pero a solo unos días aceptaste salir conmigo- comentaba Runer haciendo que AppleJack lo viera un tanto enojada y se disponía a beber, pero Runer la detiene.

-Creo… que no deberías beber, después de todo eres menor ¿no?- comentaba Runer.

-¿Y?, estoy bajo la supervisión de un adulto, así que puedo- comentaba AppleJack en su defensa, y tomando el vaso de vino.

Viendo la actitud de AppleJack a Runer le viene a la cabeza ciertos consejos de su amigo…

-Si ella te dice algo y suena determinada a hacerlo, déjalo que lo haga, lo último que quieres es iniciar una pelea con una yegua con determinación, porque vas a perder- eran las palabras de su amigo Hernic, del cual había recibido el consejo.

-Pareces muy seguro de eso- afirmaba Runer en el recuerdo.

-Mi novia es la autoproclamada pegaso más veloz de toda equestria, dime si eso no te dice que tiene determinación y ¿sabes cuantas discusiones perdí?-

-No, pero supongo que deben ser muchas Nic-

-Ni te imaginas-

Una vez terminado el recuerdo… Runer solo deja que AppleJack beba, ante su pesar, pero sabiendo que si discutía con ella, seguro perdería la discusión y posiblemente también tendría la mala suerte de que AppleJack se marchara enojada del restaurante.

Aunque luego de ese pequeño desacuerdo… el mesero rápidamente trajo la orden de ambos y se retiraba para dejar a la pareja disfrutar su comida.

-Bueno al menos nos trajeron rápido la comida- comentaba AppleJack mientras se colocaba la servilleta para evitar manchar el vestido, lo cual también lo hacia Runer para evitar manchar su traje.

-Bueno, la noche mejora ahora disfrutemos de nuestra comida- comento Runer dando la primera mordida a su tarta, seguido por AppleJack.

Pero debido al gran apetito de ambos… las tartas tan rápido como fueron servidas, así de rápido desaparecieron en las bocas de nuestros amigos.

-Oh… eso si son tartas, pensé que sabrían mal, pero… el chef se lleva mis aplausos- comentaba AppleJack limpiándose los últimos restos de tartas de su boca.

-Sí, estuvieron muy buenas y no pensé que con dos quedaría satisfecho- comentaba Runer mientras se acomodaba en la silla y se mostraba satisfecho con las dos tartas ingeridas.

-Ni yo- secundo AppleJack.

-¿Quieres postre AppleJack o nos retiramos?-

-Esperemos un poco y nos vamos, quiero disfrutar del lugar Louz-

-Bueno como desee la dama- decía Runer haciendo una simple reverencia con la pata, provocando una pequeña risa en AppleJack

-Si- comentaba AppleJack para volver a mirar por la ventana y disfrutar de la vista.

-Que hermosa vista, la luna iluminando a AppleJack y ella disfrutando de la misma… no fue una mala noche después de todo, aunque tuvo sus contras, pero en su mayoría una buena noche- pensó Runer mientras observaba a AppleJack observar por la ventana la espléndida noche.

Aunque en su momento… mientras que Runer se disponía llamar al mesero para la cuenta, pudo notar la cara de preocupación de AppleJack.

-Eh… ¿AppleJack pasa algo?-

-Mira por la ventana- comentaba AppleJack tratando de ocultarse.

-¿Qué cosa puede…? tu hermana- comento Runer luego de mirar a la ventana y confirma el por qué AppleJack estaba tan preocupada.

-¿No se supone que la habíamos perdido Runer?, a ella y a sus amigas-

-Sí, pero no parece que nos estén buscando, sino más bien parece que no saben qué hacer-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunto AppleJack evitando ser vista por su hermana y compañía.

-Porque si la vieras como yo las veo a través de la ventana… te darías cuenta que no están buscando a nadie- comentaba Runer para hacer que AppleJack dejara de esconderse detrás de las cortinas y viera lo que el grupo de ponis hacía.

-¿Me estás diciendo cobarde Runer?- comentaba AppleJack mientras dejaba de esconderse en las cortinas.

-No, nunca dije eso, solo mira a tu hermana y su grupo- señalaba Runer mientras observaba a AppleBloom y sus amigas discutiendo.

Mientras que el lado de afuera del restaurante…

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿pero qué se puede hacer en ella?- comentaba Belle, ya que ellas y sus amigas solo habían estado dando vueltas y vueltas por casi una hora.

-Sí, es una noche para parejas Belle, no para amigas- comentaba AppleBloom.

-¿Aun sigues con lo de tu hermana?- pregunto Scootaloo.

-No, solo digo que esta noche esta echa para parejas y no para amigas- decia AppleBloom observando el cielo nocturno.

-Tienes razón, pero nosotras no tenemos novios, bueno Belle si- comentaba Scootaloo.

-¿Y?, ahora estoy con mis amigas, amigas primeros antes sementales-

-Eso, solo me gustaría que ponyville tuviera algún atractivo durante las noches para que los amigos se puedan divertir, en vez de que las parejas lo hagan-

-Entendimos AppleBloom, odias las noche hermosas, ahora busquemos algún lugar para comer, que tengo hambre- acoto Scootaloo para que luego se escuchara rugir su estómago, causando la risas de sus amigas.

-Jajajaja, está bien Scoot, busquemos un bonito lugar…-

-Pero nada refinado Belle- comento Scootaloo cortando a su amiga que de seguro las llevaría a algún lugar así.

-Oh…-

-Tiene que ser algo que nos guste a todas Belle- comentaba AppleBloom tratando de animar a su amiga.

-De acuerdo- decía sin mucho entusiasmo Belle.

Mientras que las tres amigas se marchaba y Belle con poco entusiasmo… en el restaurante AppleJack y Runer se sentían aliviados al ver que el trio se marchaba.

-Eso estuvo cerca- decía AppleJack mientras se abanicaba con la pata.

-Si, por un momento pensé que si nos estaban buscando en vez de lo que te conté-

-Sí, bueno es muy peligroso quedarse en el restaurante podrían volver-

-Sí, tienes razón AppleJack, ¡mesero!, la cuenta-

-No tenías que gritar tanto- pensó AppleJack.

Luego del grito del Runer el mesero no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente les trajo la cuenta a nuestros amigos.

Runer no dejaba que AppleJack husmeara de cuanto era la cuneta en total, lo cual no enoja un poco, pero esto causó en Runer una sonrisa.

-Eres malo-

-Si lo soy- comentaba Runer con una pequeña sonrisa en el mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa que se escuchaba que estaba llena de monedas, para luego entregárselas al mesero.

-Esa bolsa parecía pesada-

-Bueno tenía suficiente para pagar lo que comimos-

-¿Y esperaras al cambio?-

-Desde luego, la bolsa tenía 50 monedas y todo esto salió… ah no, no pienso decírtelo-

-Casi cae- pensó AppleJack al darse cuenta que por poco Runer comentaba cuanto había salido la cena, pero este se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ella.

Y al rato volvía el mesero con una bolsa de monedas mucho más pequeña que la entregada por Runer anteriormente, y cuando se retiró… Runer cuidadosamente contaba las monedas en la bolsa para no mostrarle el cambio que recibió a AppleJack.

-Eres muy malo Louz Runer-

-Bueno AppleJack nadie es perfecto- comento mientras guardaba la bolsa en su traje y veía el puchero que hacia AppleJack.

-Mh…-

-No actúas como alguien de 16 años AppleJack-

-¿Cómo sabes mi edad?-

-Tu hermano de las pocas veces que habla me lo conto, le pregunto hace cuánto tiempo trabajaban los dos en la Sweet Acres, y dijo su tiempo y luego el tuyo, y ahí me dijo tu edad-

-Justo cuando mi hermano habla… no me ayuda en nada- pensó AppleJack.

-Bueno la comida ya está pagada, ahora… ¿te llevo a casa?- comentaba Runer parándose y ofresiendole la pata a AppleJack.

-Bueno, señor Runer- comento AppleJack siguiéndole el juego.

Y así luego de ayudar un poco a AppleJack a pararse ambos deciden salir del restaurante, aunque Runer quería dar un paseo en esa hermosa noche…, su propia boca lo traiciono, en vez de invitarla a pasear por la noche… sin querer le ofreció llevarla a su casa.

-Ah bueno, con el estómago lleno dudo que una caminata hubiera sido lo mejor para alguno de los dos- pensaba Runer mientras junto con AppleJack ambos se dirigían hacia la casa de AppleJack.

-Runer-

-¿Mh?-

-¿Solo buscaste trabajo en la granja para poder hablar conmigo?-

-No, como te dije… tengo mucho tiempo libre, ¿no te mencione que en restaurante trabajo en la parte de seguridad no?-

-Ahora me cierra todo, en donde más trabajaría un poni tan grande como tú, dudo que de mesero o en la cocina-

-Poni grande eh-

-No malinterpretes mis palabras Louz-

-Está bien no te enojes Applejack, y a lo que íbamos, supuse que recolectar manzanas seria entretenido, sería un buena manera de pasar el tiempo, y también se aprovecha mi tamaño, pero nunca pensé encontrar a una hermosa poni como tú- comento Runer provocando en AppleJack un leve enojo y sonrojo.

-Ya cállate casanova- comentaba AppleJack golpeando levemente a un sonriente Runer.

Y mientras la noche avanzaba… la pareja también lo hacía, en menos de lo que pensaban, para la mala suerte de Runer… ya habían llegado a la casa de AppleJack y el momento de la despedida.

-Bueno… pese a los contratiempos iniciales… ¿disfrutaste de la noche?- preguntaba Runer esperando que la respuesta de ella fuera positiva.

-No diría que fue la cita perfecta, pero fue una cita aceptable, cene bien, estuve junto a una buena compañía…, si disfrute la cita contigo Runer-

-(Que bien), bueno nos veremos en algunos días en el trabajo-

-Me parece bien- comentaba AppleJack despidiéndose del semental con un abrazo, a lo que Runer esperaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno se han despedido de peores maneras de mi- pensaba Runer terminando el abrazo y marchándose.

Mientras que el semental se marchaba… AppleJack no pudo evitar observarlo y pensar… si el seria el ideal, y recuerda las palabras de su amiga Rarity, las que le había dicho antes de marcharse

-El menos esperado puede ser el indiciado AppleJack-

-No, así no fue como me lo dijo, bueno lo que importa es el mensaje, creo… que tienes razón Rarity, el menos esperado- se decía así misma mientras observaba a Runer marcharse.

-¿Tendré oportunidad con ella?, no hay muchas yeguas que sean así, sinceras, atractivas y rudas, extraña combinación, difícil… pero…- se decía a si mismo Runer mientras se marchaba y no sin antes mirar atrás y observar a AppleJack la cual también lo veía marcharse, a lo que él responde con un saludo con la pata, siendo devuelto por ella para luego marcharse hacia su casa.

En la mañana siguiente… AppleJack se encontraba despierta recolectando las manzanas como siempre, pero se había olvidado de algo, que no tendría la compañía de Runer por ser un fin de semana y el solo trabajaba los días de semana.

-¿Pero porque me molesta tanto no tener su compañía?, quizás sea porque al menos él dice algo mientras trabaja, a diferencia de mi hermano- pensó AppleJack al ver lo solitario que parecía el trabajo sin Runer alrededor.

Mientras que ella seguía trabajando… pudo notar a cierta yegua pelirroja en los alrededores.

-(Justo a tiempo) ¡AppleBloom, ven aquí inmediatamente!-

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa hermana?- preguntaba AppleBloom acercándose a su hermana la cual no lucia nada contenta.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche?-

-Eh…, salí con mis amigas, ¿por?-

-Ah sí, ¿qué hicieron primero?-

-Nos reunimos aquí y luego fuimos a ponyville hermana, ¿por qué tantas preguntas AppleJack?-

-Sera por que anoche… cierto poni y yo te vimos que nos seguías anoche, cosa que no debiste hacer-

-Eh…, no sé de qué hablas hermana, estuve toda la noche con mis amigas en ponyville paseando por ahí, nunca te seguimos- comentaba bastante nerviosa AppleBloom, evitando decirle la verdad a su hermana aunque ella ya lo supiera.

-Yo nunca mencione que tus amigas también nos seguían hermana-

-Oh o- pensó AppleBloom al ver que ella sola se vendió.

-AppleBloom…- AppleJack había comenzado a alzar la voz

-Puedo explicártelo hermana, nosotras en un principio solo queríamos…-

Por otro lado… Big Macintsoh trabajaba en otro sector, pero se detuvo al ver que AppleBloom corría rápidamente seguida de cerca por AppleJack la cual se notaba que estaba bastante molesta.

-¿Que habrás echo ahora AppleBloom?- se preguntaba Big Macintosh mientras observaba como AppleJack le pisaba el paso a AppleBloom alejándose rápidamente de su vista.

Volviendo a la persecución… AppleBloom en su intención por perder a su hermana… accidentalmente entra al granero, en donde la entrada y la salida eran las mismas.

-Ay no- dijo AppleBloom para luego escuchar la puerta del granero cercarse mostrando a una AppleJack bastante alegre.

-Bueno AppleBloom, hay que hablar sobre ciertos temas, de los cuales incluye no meterte en mi vida personal- decia AppleJack acercándose lentamente a su hermana la cual estaba arrinconada

-AppleJack, te juro que…-

Desde fuera del granero…

-Pobre AppleBloom, bueno eso se gana por meterse en donde no la llaman, solo espero que AppleJack no sean tan brusca con ella- pensó Macintosh mientras observaba el granero para luego volver al trabajo.

Luego de aclararle ciertos puntos a su hermana… el día siguió lo más normal posible, así fue hasta llegar el lunes.

Y ahora estamos con Runer y AppleJack los cuales charlaban cómodamente mientras ambos trabajaban cosechando las manzanas.

-Mh… creo que exageraste con tu hermana AppleJack, creo que se te paso la pata con la advertencia-

-No, solo me puse frente a ella y le deje en claro que no se meta en donde no la llaman, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, (supongo) pero tengo edad para decidir que hacer con mi vida Runer y no necesito para salir-

-Ah… ¿con que quieres volver a salir eh?- preguntaba Runer pícaramente.

-Bueno no estuvo tan mal la noche, solo esos pequeños reveces en el inicio… pero la pase bien- decía AppleJack sin ver directamente a Runer por temor de haberse sonrojado y si así fue, quería evitar que Runer lo viera.

-Bueno no tendré problemas si quieres volver a salir, ¿te parece bien el sábado nuevamente?-

-Sí, ¿pero otra vez al restaurante?-

-No después de lo que paso… solamente iré a ese restaurante a trabajar y no a comer-

-Y que tienes pensado-

-Bueno, hace solo un minuto te propuse nuestra segunda cita, déjame pensar que podríamos hacer-

-Oh, bueno sigamos trabajando-

-(No pensé que tendrías tanta vergüenza AppleJack), está bien-

Y el día siguió de lo más tranquilo… y en menos de lo que se lo esperaban, ya era sábado a la noche nuevamente, pero esta vez AppleJack no llevaba su vestido si no que esta vestida como siempre, solamente con su sombrero y su cabello un poco más arreglado de lo normal.

-Runer me dijo que no solo estuviera casual, ¿pero porque me moleste en arreglarme el cabello un poco?, si es lindo… pero quiero llevar esto con tiempo- pensaba AppleJack mientras esperaba a su cita y miraba cuidadosamente los alrededores en busca de alguna señal de su hermana o sus amigas.

-Atrévete a seguirme nuevamente AppleBloom y veras-

-Oye, ¿pero a quien le tienes tanto odio que tu cara lo muestra?- preguntaba Runer el cual viendo la expresión de AppleJack le preguntaba la razón de su enojo.

-Solo me aseguro de que no haya ninguna espía alrededor- decía AppleJack mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Ah, bueno, entonces vamos-

-¿Y a dónde exactamente?-

-Mh… es una linda noche para pasear por ahí, comer algo ligero, y disfrutar de ponyville durante la noche-

-Me parece bien- comentaba AppleJack ya con una sonrisa y una actitud más relaja y no tan perseguida por la idea de que su hermana los persiguiera.

En esta situación… la cita de nuestros amigos no tubo percance alguno, ambos disfrutaron caminar por ponyville iluminada por las luces de la noche y las estrellas, para luego comer unas simples manzanas y continuar con la velada, pero todo tiene un fin eventualmente.

-Bueno esta cita sin dudas fue mejor que la anterior, no llegaste tarde, nos atendieron rápido… y disfrutamos de una gran noche- decia AppleJack, la cual junto con Runer ya se acercaba a Sweet Apples Acres

-Sí, tienes razón, creo que a partir de ahora los sábados serán mis días favoritos- añadió Runer y pensando que sin dudas los sábados serían sus días favoritos.

-Bueno, es otra despedida hasta el lunes Runer- comentaba un tanto desanimada AppleJack al ver que la velada llegaba a su fin.

-No te desanimes… ya vendrá otro sábado y te aseguro, que será mejor que este y así y así-

-¿Eh?- pregunto Applejack al no haber entendido que quiso decir Runer con ese último.

-Nada, yo me entiendo-

-Bueno… adiós Runer- comento AppleJack dándole un beso en la mejilla a Runer el cual solo esperaba un simple abrazo.

-Adiós AppleJack- comentaba el semental observando como AppleJack se iba hacia su casa.

Y las semanas pasaron y pasaron, y para mejorar… la relación de Runer y AppleJack pasaba de ser amigos a novios, pero lentamente, y las citas ayudaban bastante, tanto que el final de la cuarta… AppleJack finalmente desdice besar a Runer, y a partir de ese día, su relación se había formado y en el trabajo si no estaba conversando, Runer intentaba conseguir juguetonamente un beso de AppleJack la cual después de varios intentos de este dejaba que la besara, aunque Big Macintosh se interponía en la mayoría de veces, recordándole a Runer que sea profesional en su trabajo y que en su tiempo libre lo use para hacer lo que desee, pero alejado de su hermana.

Y obedeciendo a Big Macintosh… Runer usa su tiempo libre en lo que él quiere, pero desobedeciendo la última parte.

Siendo que Runer y AppleJack se encontraba en su descanso, observando el atardecer y comiendo alguna que otra manzana.

-¿Tu hermano sabe que salimos hace más de un mes no AppleJack?- comento Runer para luego abrazar a su novia.

-Sí, lo sabe, pero aun así es mi hermano mayor y tú eres su amigo, no se supone que salgas con la hermana de un amigo- comentaba AppleJack acurrucándose en el pecho de Runer.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Runer con bastante curiosidad.

-Mi hermano- respondía simplemente AppleJack

-Qué raro- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No nada AppleJack- decía Runer mientras abrazaba a su novia y ambos veían el atardecer.

-¿Esta escena no es como de película?- pregunto AppleJack al ver la similitud que tenía las acciones de ambos con una película.

-Sí, ¿acaso te molesta?-

-No, solo decía, después de todo, una pareja de novios abrazados disfrutando del atardecer… creo que es muy de película- acoto AppleJack mientras disfrutaba esta con Runer.

-Si bueno, si fuera una película con el poco tiempo que estamos saliendo, yo siendo el semental ya te hubiera propuesto matrimonio-

-Es cierto, esas película románticas, en menos de un mes todos viven felices-

-Así es, pero a mí me tomo tres semanas para que recién saliéramos-

-Bueno ahora hace un mes que salimos, ¿acaso ya piensas en la sortija Runer?- pregunto en tono juguetón AppleJack

-Quien sabe, quizás compre una sortija del tamaño de una manzana- comentaba siguiéndole el juego.

-Entonces será roja-

-Un rubí, no me parece mal, ¿no es tu color favorito?-

-Puede que si puede que no-

-Ah… AppleJack-

Y mientras ambos disfrutaban del atardecer… ellos dos eran observados por los hermanos de AppleJack.

-Big Mac, ¿crees que Runer es el indicado para AppleJack?- preguntaba AppleBloom la cual tenía sus dudas ante la relación de su hermana.

-Sip-

-Que comunicativo hermano- pensó AppleBloom retirándose a su casa mientras que Big Macintosh observaba con una sonrisa a la feliz pareja antes de tener que volver al trabajo.

**Continuara…**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	3. Sweetie Love Days

**My Little Pony the begin of the new generation**

**Sweetie Love Days**

Mientras que otra mañana salía para Sweet Apples Acres… también lo era para él los hermanos, siendo que Big Macintosh y AppleJack se levantaban temprano para comenzar con las labores matutinas del día.

-Ah… lindo día para trabajar ¿no es así Big Mac?-

-Sip-

-Solo hay que esperar a un empleado especial-

-Mh… sip-

-(Mh… sé que no le agrada Runer desde que comenzamos a salir… pero tiene que aceptar que ya soy mayo y puedo elegir con quien quiero estar), ¿Big Mac?-

-¿Sip?-

-¿Runer no te agrada desde que es mi novio verdad?- decía AppleJack mirando a su hermano mientras este miraba el amanecer.

-Sip- respondía Big Macintosh aun con su mirada en el horizonte.

-No lo niegues se exactamente que es… ¿espera que dijiste?-

-Que si, Runer no me agrada desde que sale contigo-

-Oh… bueno… ¿pero por qué no te agrada? es mi novio deberías estar feliz mi porque…-

-Estoy feliz por ti AppleJack, es que es… cosas de hermanos, es difícil ver que mi hermanita está creciendo y saliendo con otros ponis, solo es solo, cualquiera en un principio me desagradaría si saliera contigo- comentaba Big Macintosh siempre manteniendo la mirada en el horizonte mientras que AppleJack no tenía palabra alguna para decir, ya que su hermano no solía decir mucho pero cuando lo hacía… dejaba mudos a muchos y ahora fue el momento de su hermana de quedarse muda.

-Ah… está bien, iré a ver si Runer está en camino- decía AppleJack dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de Sweet Apples Acres.

-Sip- dijo simplemente Big Macintosh mientras recogía varias cestas y se disponía a empezar su trabajo de todos los días.

Mientras que en la puerta de la granja… AppleJack había encontrado a Runer y ella le contaba lo que su hermano había contado, dejando anonado a Runer…

-¿Todo eso dijo Macintosh?- decía un anonadado Runer.

-Sí, no te parece una excusa…-

-Una excusa, lo que hace Macintosh es totalmente normal, cualquier hermano se pondría sobreprotector con su pequeña hermana, lo que me anonado es la cantidad de palabras seguidas que dijo- Runer interrumpía a AppleJack y le aclara cual era la razón de su sorpresa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso te sorprendió Runer?, ¿la cantidad de palabras seguida que dijo mi hermano?- AppleJack no entendía porque a Runer la había sorprendido eso simplemente.

-Sí, lo de ser hermano mayor y cuidar a su hermana es totalmente común AppleJack, pero me sorprende todo lo que dijo, en todo el tiempo que lo conozco nunca dijo tanto, nunca-

-Bueno si lo pones así… mejor trabajemos Runer- comentaba AppleJack invitando a Runer a pasar y empezar el día de trabajo.

-Oh si sobre eso AppleJack…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Este será mi último día como empleado en Sweet Apple Acres-

-¿Qué pero por qué?- AppleJack estaba bastante sorprendida por la palabras de Runer.

-Veras… renuncia a Acres, pero no a ti AppleJack-

-Pero porque si todos los días cuando estas…-

-Es que… no deben haber relaciones en el trabajo, además pasamos todo el día juntos más que trabajar, en estos… síes meses juntos la pase genial contigo y quiero seguirlo, pero creo que el trabajo no es el lugar adecuado, vi algunas cuentas y desde que somos novios todo bajo un veinte por ciento aproximadamente-

-¿Y? me gusta tu compañía en el trabajo-

-Y a mí también, pero creo que deberíamos seguir viéndolos fuera del trabajo, no lo tomes mal, pero no me es fácil hacer dos cosas a la vez, si trabajo es trabajar, si es estar contigo solo te prestare atención a ti, como todo novio-

-Es solo que me acostumbre tanto a tu compañía Runer… que todo estará tan solitario sin ti aquí…-

-¿Y yo no te extrañare?, tendré que esperar a que tengas tiempo libre para verte AppleJack, también lo será para mí-

-Entonces… esta es la última vez que te veré en el trabajo-

-Como empleado tuyo sí, pero no significa que no pasare a visitar AppleJack-

-Entonces esperare tus visitas Runer- decía AppleJack dándole un corto a Runer.

-Y las hare AppleJack, ahora a disfrutar el último día de trabajo juntos- comento Runer devolviéndole el beso que AppleJack le dio hace instantes.

Y a pesar de que este día era igual a los anteriores… AppleJack no lo sentía así, sentía que sería la última vez que vería tan seguido a su novio, pese a que Runer cada vez que la veía reprimida la reanimaba… ese ánimo solo eran por pocos minutos.

-Vamos AppleJack, sino te hubiera dicho la noticia… ahora mismo estaríamos embobados el uno con el otro, pero ahora te están entristeciendo, no me voy de tu vida, solo me voy de este trabajo te visitare tan seguido como me sea posible lindura- decía Runer tratando de nuevamente elevarle los ánimos a AppleJack.

-¡Ah tienes, razón, yo no soy una yegua que se entristece por cualquier cosa, ahora TU vuelve a trabajar antes de que te despida en vez de que renuncies!- comentaba energéticamente AppleJack provocando que Runer rápidamente volviera a su trabajo sin objetar en lo más mínimo.

-Valla, esa es la AppleJack que yo conozco, y me gusta… pero mejor obedecerla no quiero hacerla enojar- pensaba Runer volviendo a su trabajo de recolectar las manzanas.

Mientras que el turno de Runer se iba acabando el cual acababa al mediodía… AppleJack se entristecía, aunque sabía que Runer solo renunciaba al trabajo y no a ella, para AppleJack era la contraria, y aunque todas las veces que Runer se lo decía para ella no dejaba de ser al revés.

-Bueno… mi último día de trabajo en Acres ha terminado, (primero me despediré de Big Macintosh si esta AppleBloom también de ella y por ultimo AppleJack, se enojara… pero su espera valdrá la pena, tendré más tiempo para despedirme de ella, no sé por qué esta triste, no estoy rompiendo o renunciando a ella, solo renuncio al trabajo, bueno se lo preguntare personalmente, seis meses juntos debería saber el porqué de su tristeza, otro motivo para que se enoje, ah… mejor despido a Mac y su hermana y luego hablo con mi novia)-

Mientras que Runer dejaba las últimas cestas… visualizo a Big Macintosh y se dispuso a saludar y comentarle el motivo de su renuncia, a lo cual Big Macintosh entendió bastante bien.

-(¿O será que no quiere verme cerca de su hermana?, ¿o Macintosh entiende muy bien el motivo de mi renuncia?, como sea), fue un gusto trabajar al lado tuyo Macintosh-

-Sip, lo mismo digo-

-¿AppleBloom se encuentra?, me gustaría poder saludarla-

-Nop, esta con sus amigas en ponyville-

-Oh, bueno ¿y Applejack?, no la eh visto desde que mi turno termino-

-Creo que la vi entrar en el granero-

-Está bien iré a fijarme, nos vemos algún día Macintosh- comentaba Runer dirigiéndose de Big Macintosh el cual acento con la cabeza mientras movía una carreta llena de cestos de manzanas en su interior.

Mientras que Runer buscaba en los alrededores de Sweet Apple Acres, buscando a AppleJack pero sin resultados… decidió entrar en el granero para verificar si ella estaba.

-AppleJack ¿estás aquí o por ahí?- gritaba Runer tratando de averiguar si estaba en el granero, pese a que Big Macintosh se lo había dicho con anterioridad.

-¿Quién es?, ¿qué quiere?- se escuchaba una voz femenina un tanto molesta mientras salía detrás de una pila de heno.

-Soy… solo yo AppleJack, Runer, ¿estás bien?- comentaba Runer acercándose a ella para verificar si le pasaba algo.

-Sí, solo estaba acomodando este heno de aquí, alguien tiene que hacerlo- decía aun molesta AppleJack.

-¿Pero de eso no se encarga Macintosh?- decía Runer el cual había captado el tono de voz de AppleJack.

-Sí, decidí hacer algo con mi tiempo libre, ahora tendré mucho ya que no estas ¡aquí!- dijo mientras pateaba la una pila de heno, mostrando más su molestia.

-(¿Yo le provoco esta molestia?), ¿estas enojada conmigo AppleJack?-

-No, ¿porque, estaría enojada contigo?- decía mientras golpeaba otra pila de heno.

-Bueno… patear el heno… indica que estas molesta con algo o alguien, vamos AppleJack, no estés molesta conmigo, te vendré a visitar siempre que pueda y sabes que lo hare-

-Es solo que… me acostumbre tanto a tu compañía que te extrañare mucho Runer, y no quiero sentirme triste así que vine aquí a desquitarme con el heno en vez de hacerlo contigo o con los árboles, pero ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa, bueno uno si la tiene, pero no puedo desquitarme con el-

-No, no puedes continua- decía algo aterrado Runer dejando que AppleJack siguiera con su desquite, el cual no lastimaría a ningún ser vivo, en especial a él.

-¿Quieres que acomodo las pilas para que la patees Applejack?- decía Runer acercándose a ella para abrasarla.

-No, ya me desquite lo suficiente Runer- comentaba AppleJack dejando que Runer la abrazara.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?, creo que puedes tomarte el día libre ¿no?-

-Si podría, pero no sé qué hacer Runer, la idea de que no te veré tan seguido…-

-Ya te dije, te veré cada vez que pueda, te visitare pero… ahora que lo veo sería lo mismo, solo deberíamos vernos solo fuera del horario del trabajo de ambos-

-Lo suponía- decía cabeza bajo AppleJack desanima al escuchar que su sospecha era cierta.

-Pero… no quiere decir que no rompa esa regla y venga de visita lindura- decía Runer mientras que con una de sus cascos levantaba la cara de AppleJack para besarla.

-También sabía eso- decía sonriente AppleJack devolviéndole el beso.

-Bueno tengo que ordenar estas pilas de heno, no quiero darle más motivos a tu hermano para que no le agrada mientras estoy cerca de ti- comentaba Runer separándose de AppleJack comenzando a ordenar las pilas de heno que ella había pateado con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo vez la relación de Nic y Rainbow?-

-¿Que como la veo?, bueno Nic siempre es andar así de romántico y salen hace siete meses… la veo bien a la relación, ¿porque la pregunta?- decía mientras ordenaba la primera pila de heno.

-Bueno Rainbow es mi amiga, no quiero que nada malo le pase, al igual que Twilight-

-No te preocupes por Nic o Isaac, los conozco a ambos y son buenos ponis, quizás tengan sus particularidades… pero son buenos ponis y grandes amigos, no me preocuparía por que pudieran lastimar a tus amigas, y si llega a pasar… creo que ellos serían los lastimados, por lo que ha vivido…-

-¿Vivido?-

-Sí, todas ustedes han vivido grandes aventuras con la que la mayoría de los ponis no podría, y eso me incluye- decía Runer con orgullo.

-¿Por qué tanto orgullo en admitirlo?-

-¿Por qué?, solo te digo la verdad… tu haz vividos momentos en los cuales yo no podría hacer nada aunque me esforzara, te envidio has vivido más experiencias que cualquier otro poni que conozca, excluyendo a tus amigas que las conozco, excepto a Rarity- decía un Runer sonriente el cual aún acomodaba pilas de heno, pero las palabras de Runer dejaron muda a AppleJack, las palabras de Runer eran verdad, en su corta vida AppleJack había vivida más aventuras que cualquier otro poni.

-Tienes razón Runer, nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera- decía AppleJack la cual estaba en blanco.

-¿AppleJack?, ¿estás bien hermosa?- decía Runer un tanto preocupado por la actitud de AppleJack el cual había dejado de ordenar el heno para acercarse y cerciorarse de que ella estuviera bien.

-¿Ah?, si estoy bien Runer… solo me quede pensando no te preocupes, tienes razón eh vivido más aventuras que los ponis promedio- comentaba AppleJack la cual había salida de su estado en blanco luego de reflexionar las palabras de Runer.

-Oh, me alegra de que este bien AppleJack me habías preocupado- decía un aliviado Runer al ver que AppleJack había vuelta en sí.

-¿Runer…? , (Lo eh pensado mucho, pero me decidí)-

-¿Si?- decía Runer el cual había vuelto a acomodar las pilas de heno.

-¿En esta semana casi no nos veremos cierto?-

-Mh… es muy…-

-Seguro que estarás en las entrevistas de trabajo de aquí para allá, será muy difícil vernos estar juntos… voy a extrañarte mucho-

-Si tienes razón yo también voy a extrañarte mucho AppleJack conseguir otro trabajo no será nada fácil… además está la Ga…-

-Por eso quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes estos días- decía AppleJack mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete que estaba escondido entre el heno.

-¿Un regalo AppleJack?, no debiste molestarte la verdad, (mh… ¿qué será?, es muy pequeño, ¿que puede ser?)- comentaba Runer dejando de apilar las pilas mientras que AppleJack se acercaba a él para darle su misterioso regalo.

-¿Adivinas que puede ser?- decía AppleJack ya estando solo a centímetros de Runer.

-No la verdad no, no sé qué pueda caber en esa pequeña caja de apenas… ¿dos centímetros? ¿Quizás?- comentaba Runer bastante intrigado y desorientado por el contenido de la caja y lo que podría albergar en su interior.

-¿No adivinas cual puede ser mi regalo verdad?- decía sonriente AppleJack estando a solo segundos de entregarle la caja con el misterioso regalo dentro.

-No, ya te dije que no, no tengo ni la minina idea de cuál podría ser mi regalo AppleJack, aunque…- el mismo había cortado su voz.

-¿Aunque qué?- dijo AppleJack antes de ser atrapada en un abrazo por Runer.

-Podría sacártelo a los besos- decía solo a centímetros de los labios de AppleJack.

-Si tú quieres- decía AppleJack lanzada la pequeña caja que tenía hacia atrás lo que sorprendió a Runer.

-Espera ¿qué?-

-Tu solo cállate y dejémonos llevar- decía AppleJack interrumpiendo a Runer y colocando uno de sus cascos en la boca de este.

-AppleJack, ¿segura?-

-Lo estoy, además… esto será para no extrañarte tanto, y que tú me extrañes tanto Runer-

-Yo…-

-Solo camina hacia atrás en donde está la pila de heno, no quiero que nadie entre y si llega a entrar… al menos estaremos detrás de la pila de heno- dejo AppleJack antes de ser abrazada con más fuerza por Runer siendo besada para luego ambos abrazados se dirigían hacia atrás de la pila de heno.

-¿Sabes? Esto no lo esperaba para nada AppleJack pensé que pasaría más tiempo- comentaba Runer dirigiéndose hacia la pila.

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste viví mas aventuras que cualquiera, pero no…-

-No digamos nada más AppleJack, solo…- decía Runer antes de que los dos desaparecieran atrás de la pila de heno.

…

Mientras afuera en Sweet Apple Acres cierta poni pelirroja se encontraba buscando a alguien o algo.

-¿Big Mac?-

-¿Sip?-

-¿Has visto a AppleJack?, la eh estado buscando pero no la encuentro- preguntaba AppleBloom a su hermano mayor, al no poder visualizar a AppleJack por ningún lado.

-Mh…- murmurara Big Macintosh con cierto nerviosismo en su tono, mientras comenaba a mover una carreta llenas de cestos que contenían manzanas mientas se dirigía en dirección opuesta al granero.

-¿Sabes en donde esta?- AppleBloom comenzaba a seguir a su hermano y mientras le preguntaba el paradero de su hermana.

-Nop- decía aún más nervioso Big Macintosh.

-¿Te ocurre algo Big Mac?-

-Nop- nuevamente nervioso mientras trataba de apurar el paso y alejar apropósito a AppleBloom del granero.

-Big Mac dime en donde esta AppleJack- AppleBloom comenzaba a molestarle la rara actitud de su hermano mayor.

-Esta… ella está algo…-

-Detrás de ti AppleBloom- decía AppleJack la apareciendo de la nada y se notaba bastante feliz y con el cabello desatado y su sombrero mal colocado, sorprendiendo bastante a Big Macintosh mientras que AppleBloom se acercaba a su hermana, aunque también se encontraba Runer, el cual se encontraba en las puertas del granero bastante agotado y señalándole a Big Macintosh que no dejara que su pequeña hermana entrara al granero.

-Él va a matarme cuando ellas dos se vallan de eso estoy seguro, bueno podre morir feliz, aunque me hubiera gustado poder vivir lo suficiente para tener una familia- pensaba Runer mientras que ahora en vez de estar haciéndoles señas a Big Macintosh lo saludaba para disimular ya que AppleBloom había volteado a verlo.

-¿Trabajaron muy duro todos ustedes hoy no?- preguntaba AppleBloom mientras que todos asentían con la cabeza.

-Para que me buscabas AppleBloom- preguntaba AppleJack mientras se acomodaba mejor su sombrero.

-Quería mostrarte lo que el otro día encontré, está en el granero en una pequeña caja- decía AppleJack mientras tomaba la pata de su hermana y la llevaba en dirección hacia el granero.

-¿El granero AppleBloom no será en otro lugar?- decía un tanto preocupada AppleJack mientras que AppleBloom la llevaba sin mucho esfuerzo a su propia hermana.

-(Piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡Runer!), ¿una caja muy diminuta y de apenas dos centímetros AppleBloom?- decida Runer logrando frenar a AppleBloom apenas a centímetros de la puerta.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntaba AppleBloom la ver lo preciso de la descripción de Runer.

-Por qué… porque… la encontré esta mañana, y la puse dentro de la casa, pensé que sería de algunos de ustedes y que se les habría extraviado, asi que decidi llevarla a su casa-

-A donde quiero mostrarle a AppleJack lo que contiene esa caja-

-Está en la sala, acompáñame- decía Runer tomando de la pata a AppleBloom y llevándola a la cocina, mientras que AppleJack rápidamente entraba al granero en busca de la caja que había lanzada hace varios minutos atrás.

-¿Dónde estás?, ¿dónde estás pequeña y escurridiza caja?, ya me parecía muy raro haber encontrado una caja así en este granero- se decia AppleJack mientras buscaba la caja, pero lo hacía de forma lenta ya que se encontraba cansada.

-Aquí estas- dijo AppleJack luego de haberla encontrado para luego dirigirse hacia la sala de estar de su casa en la cual se encontraban AppleBloom y Runer siendo que este último fingía estar buscando la caja con el pretexto de no saber en dónde la había dejado, pero AppleJack pasando cerca de él fingiendo ayudarlo… de pasa la caja de casco en casco.

-Aquí esta AppleBloom- decía Runer entregándole la pequeña caja a AppleBloom.

-Oh gracias, mira AppleJack lo que conteniente la caja- decía feliz la pequeña AppleBloom mostrándole con entusiasmo la caja a AppleJack, revelando que dentro de ella contenía una pequeña piedra preciosa.

-¿Un rubí?- dijeron al unísono AppleJack y Runer al ver que el contenido de la pequeña caja era un diminuto rubí el cual era distintivo gracias a su color rojo intenso.

-¿Pero AppleBloom de donde sacaste este rubí?, ¿en dónde encontraste la caja?- preguntaba AppleJack queriendo saber en dónde su hermana había encontrado tal piedra preciosa y más siendo un rubí.

-Bueno… Zecora me la dio, dijo que me traería buena suerte si siempre la llevaba conmigo, ahora solo tengo que convertirla en un collar y listo- dijo AppleBloom retirándose de la sala.

-Bueno, a ti te dio buena suerte AppleJack, nadie nos interrumpió, además nos dio el tiempo necesario para que trajeras la caja con el rubí y entregármela sin que ella lo viera- susurraba Runer a su novia

-Sí, pero deberías reordenar el granero antes de que alguien entre y lo mire en el estado en el que lo dejamos- decía algo preocupaba AppleJack.

-Tienes razón mejor hagámoslo antes de que sea tarde- comentaba Runer dándole paso a AppleJack para luego seguirla.

Más tarde ese mismo siendo que casi anochecía… en la biblioteca Twilight… AppleJack y Twilight se encontraba teniendo una agradable charla entre ambas en la sala de la biblioteca.

-Twilight no sabes lo feliz que me hace estar con Runer, estos síes meses con él ha sido lo mejores de mi vida-

-Me alegro por ti AppleJack, espero que ocurra lo mismo con Isaac-

-Ah, ¿ahora no es más un amigo no?-

-Desde luego que no, aunque a Spike muy bien no le cae… piensa que perderá su puesto de asistente número uno- comentaba en voz baja Twilight evitando que Spike pudiese oírla, el cual se encontraba reacomodando libros.

-¿Pero eso puede llegar a pasar?- decía AppleJack imitando el volumen de la voz de Twilight

-No, claro que no, pero para mí es que Isaac no le cae nada bien a Spike, pero cuéntame sobre Runer y tú- preguntaba Twilight con bastante curiosidad.

-Bueno, estoy muy feliz cuando estoy cerca de él…, (y hoy estuve extremadamente cerca de él)-

-¿Lo amas AppleJack?-

-No creo que sea amor, pero si lo quiero mucho Twilight, sería lo más cercano al amor que eh tenido por ahora- decía AppleJack mientras que comenzaba a tener una mirada perdida de amor.

-Pues tu mirada indica lo contrario AppleJack- decía de forma picara Twilight.

-Mh… ¿Isaac no te dijo que eras un ángel la primera vez que te vio?- decía con más picardía AppleJack en respuesta a las palabras de Twilight.

-Tu ganas AppleJack, dejemos esto en empate-

-Me parece bien-

-¿Vas a llevarlo a la gala?-

-¿Tú llevaras a Isaac?-

-Si, por que no habría de hacerlo es mi novio no tiene nada de malo, anuqué no llevamos tanto tiempo como Runer y tú, solo dependerá de él si quiere ir-

-¿Por qué no iría?- preguntaba con bastante curiosidad por que un poni no iría a la gran gala, el evento más importa en toda Equestria

-Creo que no es del tipo que le gustan las cosas elegantes- decía Twilight desvía la mirada hacia afuera.

-Oh bueno, cada semental es diferente, (¿Runer ira?, si bien trabaja en el restaurante ese elegante… no quiere decir que le gusten, solo tengo que preguntarle y listo)- meditaba AppleJack, siendo que esto llamo la atención de Twilight.

-¿AppleJack te encuentras bien?, estas muy pensativa- decía Twilgiht ante la rara actitud de su amiga.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en su Runer iría-

-¿Están hablando de la gala?- preguntaba Spike desde el segundo piso de la biblioteca suspendiendo momentáneamente la terea de reordenar libros.

-Si Spike, ¿planeas venir con nosotras o solo evitaras ver al nuevo novio de Rarity?-

-El año anterior me sentía mal, este año planeo ir y ver quién es ese tal Michaels- decía con algo de rencor Spike hacia el novio de Rarity el cual no había tenido el gusto de conocer.

-Bueno Spike, en solo tres días lo conocerás y me pregunto por qué Rarity no habrá venido desde su última visita, hace síes meses que solo nos manda cartas- decía AppleJack y se preguntaba el por qué la ausencia de su amiga.

-Mh… quizás es lo que dijo su novio, estará llena de trabajo habrán salido de ese tiempo de sequía… falta de trabajo que tenían- acoto Twilight haciendo que tanto Spike como AppleJack asentaran con la cabeza y dándole la razón a Twilight.

-Tienes razón, pero Rarity no se perderá la gala, y creo que su novio novelista… tampoco lo hará, ¿los eventos así no se usan para darle renombre?- Spike reflexionaba y se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los dos debía perderse la gala ni menos con las oportunidades que le daban a cada uno.

-¿Solo esta celoso verdad Twilight?- comentaba en voz baja AppleJack para que Spike no pudiese oírla.

-Sí, solo finjo que no sé qué esta celoso, solo espero que en la gala entienda lo que Rarity eligió para su vida-

-Sí, aunque se la extraña pero si ella es feliz en esa ciudad moderna Manehattan… al menos es feliz- comentaba algo resignada AppleJack.

-AppleJack, no tienes que quedarte con los viejos recuerdos de la vieja Manehattan, Rarity te dijo que ha cambiado-

-Sí, pero aun así no confió-

Spike terminaba de reunir los últimos libros para unirse a la conversación… la tarde se iba llegando a la noche, haciendo que AppleJack se despidiera de sus dos amigos y se dirigiera hacia su casa para poder llegar a su cómoda y relajante casa para tomar una merecida siesta del día que había tenido.

Y sin previo aviso los tres días pasaron volando, ya era el tal llegado día, la gran gala de galope estaba aquí… y en la tarde del mismo día… AppleJack se encontraba haciendo sus últimos retoques, aunque se dio cuenta que necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigas… por lo cual a medio retocar llevaba sus ropas y vestimentas hacia la spa en donde la mayoría de sus amigas estaban allí preparándose para la gala, aunque en esta se notaba la ausencia de su amiga, que por medio de una carta manda a Twilight… ella las vería a todas en la gala y que no se preocupen si llegaban tarde, ya que los trenes de Manehattan estaría afectados de poni y esperaría junto a su novio tomar uno medio vacío para viajar cómodamente.

Luego de la sesión de spa y toda lista y arregladas para partir… tanto Twilight, AppleJack como Rainbow Dash decidieron esperar a sus parejas mientras que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie buscaban algunos sementales tan amables como para llevarlas a Canterlot… aunque a los pocos minutos de ir en busca de ellos rápidamente volvieron y Pinkie sugirió a sus amigas que le pidiera ayuda a sus novios, dicha idea fue aceptada de inmediato ya que a ninguna de las cinco se les había ocurrido.

En cuanto los tres amigos arribaron bien vestidos y listos para la gala… sus respectivas novias a lo coquetas lograron engañar y convencer a sus novios de tirar de la carroza en donde irían mientras que Spike sería el que dirigía la carroza, pero antes de que siquiera arrancaran… los tres sementales le dejaron claro a Spike que si los azotaban… el terminaría muy mal, dejando eso aclarado… Spike simplemente nervioso acento con la cabeza y los tres comenzaron su galope.

Mientras que la tarde se iba y el sol también… esto dejaba salir a la luna dando un hermoso paisaje para los tres sementales y Spike los cuales se tomaban su tiempo para admirarlo, mientras que dentro de la carroza… las yeguas iban de aquí para allá charlando y la inconfundible figura de Pinkie se veía de allí para allá en la carroza.

Pese a que nuestros amigos se habían tomado el tiempo de admirar el paisaje nocturno… todos llegaron a tiempo a la gran gala de galope.

Mientras que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie fueron las primeras en bajar… al momento de que Twilihght bajara Isaac le extendía su pata para que su princesa bajara provocando el sonroja miento de esta, al momento en que Raindow Dash bajase de la carroza Hernic de extendía su caso mientras que en el otro había una rosa que recogió en el camino para ella, tomando ambas Dash bajo evitando que las demás vieran su tonalidad roja, llegado el momento en que AppleJack bajara… Runer le ofrece su pata la cual ella acepta y una vez que todos estaba listos los ocho ponis y el dragón se dirigían hacia la gala… pero a la distancia pudieron observar cierto conjunto el cual era llevado por una unicornio muy familiar para todas las yeguas…

-¡Rarity!- gritaron todas al unísono al visualizarla… y acercándose el momento del abrazo grupal ella las detuvo diciendo que tuvieran cuidado con su cuerpo ya que mientras trabajo se resbalo y el golpe la había dejándolo adolorida.

-¡Oh…!- dijeron todas para luego una por una abrazar delicadamente a Rarity mientras que los sementales se presentaban y saludaban formalmente, aunque para Rarity, Twilight y AppleJack el recelo de Spike hacia Michaels era evidente para ellas tres… simplemente pensaron que al rato se le pasaría.

Luego de que todos los saludos y presentaciones se hicieran… todos se dispusieron a ingresar al castillo y dentro de él… primero saludar a ambos princesas los cuales se notaron muy contentas por ver a Rarity, AppleJack, Rainbow Dahs y Twilight con un invitado y que iban juntos como parejas.

Luego de hacer los saludos a las princesa que y que todos pasaran al salón… las princesas…

-Es lindo verlas felices con alguien al lado ¿verdad hermana?- comentaba Luna mientras veía al grupo retirarse al gran salón.

-Tienes razón Luna, más de una ha encontrado definitivamente al poni de sus sueños o a su poni especial de por vida- decía Celestia sonriente mientras que ella y su hermana retomaban los saludos a los ponis que llegaban a la gala, mientras que en el gran salón… cada amiga había decidió ir por caminos diferentes, mientras que AppleJack y Runer decidieron intentar bailar al igual que Isaac y Twilight… los cuatro trataron pero no era su fuerte.

Mientras que Pinkie logro subir los ánimos de todos con su típica personalidad Fluttershy se dirigía hacia el jardín del palacio, pero para el caso de Rainbow Dash y Hernic ninguno sabia en donde se encontraban estos dos, para el caso de Rarity y Michaels los dos decidieron dar un paseo por la afueras del castillo.

-Sin dudas el baile no es nuestro fuerte AppleJack- Runer comentaba sonriente mientras que ella y él se encontraban sentados algo avergonzados por no saber bailar.

-Es solo cuestión de observar, mira Twilight e Isaac ya tomaron la delantera y aprendieron-

-Sí, Isaac aprende rápido, abecés-

-Bueno Twilight si aprende rápido, pero no pensé que aprendería tan rápido a bailar- señalaba AppleJack-

-¿Hacemos el segundo intento AppleJack?- decía Runer reincorporándose y extendiéndole su pata a AppleJack.

-Bueno, podremos intentarlo hasta la tercera vez, después de eso solo nos limitaremos a observar- decía AppleJack aceptando la invitación de Runer a volver a inter bailar.

-Está bien, como desees AppleJack- comentaba Runer llevando a AppleJack hacia la pista de baile.

Y sin necesidades de llegar a un tercer intento… Runer y AppleJack lograron aprender a bailar el uno con el otro, al igual que hicieron Isaac y Twilight.

Luego de unos minutos de baile tranquilo… Rarity y Michaels se les unían al baile, aunque Rarity se notaba un poco lenta en su forma de bailar, ya que no solía ser su forma de bailar pero AppleJack y Twilight recordaron el accidente que tuvo ella y que se encontraba adolorida.

-¿Rarity no te estas esforzando mucho para bailar?- comentaba AppleJack al ver la molestia de Rarity que se hacían visibles.

-Solo son molestias AppleJack nada que no, mh, que no pueda soportar- decia Rarity tratando de disimular su dolor físico.

-Suficiente, te estas lastimando a ti misma, mira Rarity no me importa si solo estamos sentados observando a los demás bailar, si estoy contigo para mi es más que suficiente, no quiero… verte así- comentaba Michaels tratando de hacer que Rarity dejara de bailar y de esforzarse con el dolor que tenía.

-Si tienes razón, no debo esforzarme Michaels, vamos a descansar-

-Como desee mi princesa de blanco y violeta- decía Michaels llevado a Rarity a sentarse con él al lado de ella.

-Runer… ¿tu harías lo mismo?- preguntaba AppleJack al ver como el novio de Rarity se comportó con ella.

-Mh… y siendo tu es difícil que lo haga, sería difícil convencerte, pero si es por tu propio bien no cedería hasta convencerte AppleJack- comentaba Runer provocando que AppleJack lo besara y este le devolviera el beso abrazándola de la cintura.

-¿Lo harías por mí?-

-Claro que si AppleJack ¿por qué no lo haría?, es más… te amo AppleJack y no lo digo como una simple palabra, realmente te amo, siento que tú eres la poni con la que pasara el resto de mis días- comentaba Runer siendo sus palabras no solo escuchadas por una atónita AppleJack sino también Isaac y Twilight, los cuales se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron darle un poco de privacidad a sus amigos.

-Quizás estés pensado que lo digo por el hecho de lo que paso hacer tres días… pero eso me abrió los ojos te amo AppleJack, esos son mis sentimientos hacia ti- decía Runer mientras que ambos continuaban bailando pero AppleJack no pronunciaba ninguna palabra.

Varios minutos pasaron en los cuales AppleJack solo se limitó a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Runer, en los cuales ambos comenzaron a bailar lento, mientras que Twilight e Isaac decidieron no acercarse hasta que AppleJack hiciera algún movimiento o diera señal alguna de respuesta.

-Runer, yo también te amo, perdona que haya tardado en responderte, pero…-

-No importa que te tomaras tu tiempo AppleJack, sigamos bailando me hace muy feliz escuchar tu respuesta y que sientes lo mismo que yo siento hacia ti- comentaba Runer mientras ahora bailaban mirándose a los ojos y como si el resto del mundo no existiera para ellos dos.

Viendo esto Twilight e Isaac sonrieron al ver que todo iba bien mientras ambos retomaban su baile, aunque también le ofrecieron volver a bailar a Michaels y Rarity… ambos rechazaron la oferta, alegando que era suficiente baile para ambos.

Mientras que Twilight e Isaac decidían retomar su baile… el de AppleJack y Runer tomaba un pequeño descanso.

-Ah… bailar cansa, no pensé que sería tan cansador como trabajar toda una jornada junto a ti en Sweet Apple Acres AppleJack- comentaba Runer mientras descansaba en una silla cerca de Rarity y Michaels.

-Sí, yo tampoco pensé que daría tanto trabajo eso de seguir a tu pareja durante el baile- comentaba AppleJack para luego sentir el abrazo de Runer rodeando su cintura.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos AppleJack, como por ejemplo no sabíamos que bailar cansa tanto-

-Sí, tienes razón Runer- comentaba AppleJack rodeando las patas de Runer.

Así se mantuvieron ambos, abrazados y disfrutando de la música del baile, meintras que AppleJack difícilmente…

-¿Ah?-

-Me cuesta creer que es solo pocos…-

-Lo se Michaels, mantengámoslo al margen, me lo prometiste-

-De acuerdo Rarity, no romperé mi promesa, pero me hace tan feliz-

-A mí también en privado hablaremos de lo que sea, pero las paredes de Canterlot tiene oídos por todos lados-

-Sí, eso lo sé, entonces más tarde lo hablaremos en privado mi amor-

-Si te amo Michaels-

-Los amo a los dos- decía Michaels provocando el sonrojo de Rarity, siendo notado por AppleJack

-¿Pero qué…? ah será cosa de ellos, mejor no meterme, si Rarity no desea contármelo está bien- eran los pensamiento de AppleJack al haber oído la escasa conversación entre Rarity y Michaels, anuqué ella simplemente acepta que debe ser un asunto entre ellos dos y no era de su incumbencia.

-Ah… ¿volvemos a bailar AppleJack?- comentaba Runer en la oreja de AppleJack, ya que el volumen de la música había aumentado.

-Bien- decía AppleJack reincorporándose mientras que junto con Runer se dirigían hacia la pista de baile en cual también se encontraban Isaac y Twilight bailando lentamente y por el movimiento de sus labios conversando gratamente.

Mientras que los cuatro bailaban gratamente… Rarity y Michaels padecia que se les unirían, pero en realidad solo lo hicieron para despedirse, Rarity solo deseaba llegar a su casa y descansar, diciendo que trataría de buscar a Rainbow y Fluttershy en el camino para despedirse de ellas y que con Pinkie sería difícil hacerlo ya que se encontraba de aquí para ella y Rarity no estaba en condiciones de tratar de frenarla.

-Está bien Rarity, seguramente pronto te volveremos a ver-

-Si AppleJack, lamento tenerme que irme así, pero estoy muy cansada y parece que subestime el golpe que me di- comentaba Rarity notándose en cansancio en su voz.

-Está bien Rarity, vuelve pronto… me extrañaremos- comentaba Twilight abrazando delicadamente a Rarity mientras que ella le devolvía el abrazo.

-Tratare Twilight pero me tengo y tendré mucho trabajo, pero nunca dejare de escribirles-

-Ten suerte Rarity- dijo AppleJack también abrazándola delicadamente para luego proceder a retirarse hacia el jardín del palacio, posiblemente para encontrarse con Fluttershy.

-Creo que Rarity ya tiene a su poni especial- decía Runer observando como Michaels hacia callar a cualquiera que elogiara a Rarity de manera inapropiada.

-Malhumorado diría, pero por lo que vi… es un caballero, malhumorado pero caballero cuando se necesita- comentaba AppleJack mientras que Runer y ella reanudaban su baile.

Y la noche para ambas parejas seguía igual, y en su momento… Hernic y Rainbow aparecieron para sumarse y en cuanto les preguntaron en donde estaban ambos apenas dijeron que solo pensaban dar una pequeña vuelta en el castillo pero se terminaron perdieron y recién encontraban el camino de vuelta, el pequeño relato de ambos causaron pequeñas risas en sus amigos pero desaparecieron rápido cuando volvieron a bailar, ahora sumándose ellos dos, mientras que Fluttershy volvía del jardín para sentarse, pero a los pocos segundos un simpático semental la invita a bailar, pero debido a su timidez ella lo rechaza, siendo que el simpático semental solo sonríe y vuelve a invitarla.

-Parece que alguien quiere probar suerte con Fluttershy Runer-

-¿Mh?, ¿lo lograra?, aunque primero hay que ver si ella acepta bailar- agrego Runer viendo como el extraño semental le daba un saludo a Fluttershy y se retiraba dejándola totalmente roja.

-Pobre Fluttershy lo difícil que es para ella, ¿por qué no la invitas Runer?-

-¿Segura?, ¿no sé si aceptaría?-

-Vamos a intentarlo Runer- decía AppleJack jalando a Runer aunque este cambio la situación y termino jalando a AppleJack para la sorpresa y risa de ella.

-Fluttershy ¿me das un relevo?- comentaba AppleJack fingiendo cansancio en su voz.

-¿Relevo de qué?-

-De bailar con Runer- dijo AppleJack tomando el caso de Fluttershy y juntando con el de Runer, el cual sin mucho esfuerzo hace que Fluttershy se dirija hacia la pista de baile.

-Ah, Runer yo, yo…-

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, solo baila y diviértete, porque eso hacen los amigos- comentaba un sonriente Runer mientras guiaba en el baile a Fluttershy la cual solo dejaban que la guiaran pero estando totalmente roja.

Mientras que Fluttershy y Runer bailaban… poco a poco la tonalidad de Fluttershy volvía a la normalidad y comenzaba a disfrutar el baile con Runer.

-No sabía que supieras bailar tan bien Fluttershy- decía Runer al ver que cuando la timidez de Fluttershy desaparecía ella comenzaba a guiarlo a él.

-Bueno si, se bailar un poco- decía con suma modestia Fluttershy para luego en un giro por parte de Runer cambiara de pareja de baile con Isaac.

-Veamos señorita Fluttershy si es capaz de seguirme el paso, ya que aprendo muy rápido-

-¿Me desafías?, veremos quien sigue a quien Iss- comentaba con una gran sonrisa para luego comenzar ambos a bailar antes las sonrisas de Light y Runer y AppleJack la cual lentamente retomaba el baile con su novia, ahora uniendo a Twilight momentáneamente, mientras que Hernic y Rainbow Dash se habían alejado del grupo, lo suficiente para no saber qué pasaba pero no tanto como para perderlos de vista.

-Oh estoy cansada, mejor voy a sentarme por ahí, gracias Twilight y AppleJak por alquilarme a sus novios- decía sonriente y contenta Fluttershy mientras procedía a sentarse.

-No hay de que Fluttershy- comentaron al unísono Twilight y AppleJack lo que causo que largaran unas ligeras risas

Y así la velada continuaba casi llegando al final… la Princesa Celestia les ofrece a las cinco quedarse en el castillo para que pasen la noche, mientras que Luna les respondía la gran incógnita de algunas.

-Si quieren dormir con sus novios pueden buscar habitaciones matrimoniales- decía Luna guiñándoles el ojo antes de irse provocando el sonrojo en los sementales y sus respectivas parejas mientras que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se dirigían hacia sus respectivas habitaciones… Isaac conversaba con Twilight sobre lo que querría hacer, mientras que Rainbow e Hernic fueron la primera pareja en ir a una habitación juntos.

-No voy a obligarte a nada AppleJack, y nunca te obligaría a nada, al menos que se lo amerite, si quieres dormir en una habitación separada a la mía…-

-No, quiero estar junto al semental que amo- comentaba AppleJack abrazando a Runer y ambos dirigiéndose hacia su habitación dejando hablar a solas a Isaac y Twilight.

Mientras que en la habitación que AppleJack y Runer eligieron… Runer apenas pudo comenzó a quitarse el traje y a estirar el cuerpo.

-Si bien no tengo nada en contra de usar trajes… pero es muy difícil encontrar uno económico de mi talla AppleJack-

-Oh, y como solo usas el traje los fines de semana y en raras ocasiones… no te compras una adecuado ¿verdad?- decía AppleJack mientras que ella también se quitaba su vestido.

-Bueno fue un gran día hoy hermosura, aprendimos a bailar, la pasamos bien, hasta Fluttershy bailo con Isaac y conmigo, eso solo ve una vez en la vida- decía con una sonrisa en su rostros siendo que AppleJack al acordarse también sonrió.

-Sí, eso se verá solo una vez en la vida, o quizás no, si un semental la invito a bailar y luego bailo con ustedes dos... posiblemente Fluttershy tenga algún novio pronto- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno como tu querías AppleJack, solo nosotros dos, el amor en el lugar… bueno eso ultimo no, pero me entiendes- comentaba Runer acostándose en la cama.

-Si Runer, solo durmamos ha sido un día largo y agotador en de hoy- decía AppleJack acostándose al lado de él y abrazándolo.

-Buenas noches AppleJack- dijo Runer dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches para ti también Runer- decía AppleJack acurrucándose en él.

En la mañana siguiente mientras que la mayoría estaban desayunando… AppleJack y Runer eran los últimos en unírseles y se notaban que ambos estaban particularmente contentos.

Mientras que ambos tomaban asientos cerca de sus respectivos amigos…

-Se por qué estás tan contenta AppleJack- dijo Rainbow Dash susurrándole a su amiga.

-¿Mh?-

-¿Tuviste tu momento feliz con Runer anoche cierto amiga?- decía de forma muy picara Rainbow Dash provocando que AppleJack se sonrojara.

-No se dé que…-

-No le diré nada a nadie si no quieres, solo me cercioraba AppleJack eso era todo- comento Rainbow Dash para luego volver a desayunar.

-Está bien Dash, (que tiene si sabe que tuve sexo con Runer anoche, es mi novio, lo amo es normal no tiene nada de malo, solo necesito que mi rubor desaparezca y listo)-

Mientras que todos desayunaba se notaba que Spike no estaba de humor, AppleJack sospechaba que Rarity no se habría despedido de él ayer o simplemente la velada no fue la planeada.

-(¿Pobre Spike que le habrá pasado?), mh…-

-Si preguntas por Spike AppleJack no tomo bien que Rarity se fuera temprano además tampoco le cayó muy bien su novio- comentaba Twiglight explicándole la situación a Twilight.

-Oh, pobre de… ¿Michaels?-

-¿Eh?-

Sin que pudiera terminar de hablar Michaels hacia presencia en la sala sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que él y Rarity se había ido temprano anoche supuestamente.

-Primero quiero aclararles que Rarity y yo teníamos pensado irnos temprano, pero la Princesa Celestia nos intercepto y nos ofreció quedarnos a pasar la noche, ninguno podía rechazar tal oferta así que nos quedamos, eh cuanto porque Rarity no está conmigo… es simple, aun le duele el cuerpo así que vine a buscar el desayuno para los dos, ahora si me disculpan…- decía Miachaels levitando con su magia varias tostadas, mantequilla, dos tazas una tetera y una bandeja en donde poder llevar todo más cómodamente.

-Luego de terminar devolveré todo a la mesa, muchas gracias- dijo Michaels nuevamente retirándose de la sala.

-Deberíamos sorprender a Rarity- sugería Pinkie Pie, causando que las orejas de Fluttershy y Michaels se elevaran.

-Eh… si sobre eso señorita Pie, Rarity no sabe que vine aquí buscar el desayuno, ella piensa que nosotros nos fuimos de aquí anoche y se enojaría mucho conmigo si sabe que eso no es verdad, así que le pediría que por favor no nos pasen a visitar- comentaba Michaels.

-Oh…- Pinkie se había desanimado pero Fluttershy la hizo animar rápidamente diciendo que Rarity podría tener una sorpresa preparado para todos.

-Eso sí, pero no esperen que se las de en persona, mejor me voy antes de que ella despierte- decía Michaels mientras apuraba el paso y se marchaba de la sala.

-(Mh… que nos preparara Rarity, bueno siempre fue de sorprendernos, solo tendremos que esperar), ah…-

Luego de que todos terminara su desayuno y se disponían a volver a sus cuartos para recoger sus vestidos e irse… Runer y Apple Jack se tomaron un tiempo en el suyo.

-Qué extraña forma de actuar tiene tu amiga Rarity AppleJack- decía Runer mientras buscaba la forma de llevar su traje y el de AppleJack,

-Eh, abecés tiene sus días y creo que la mejor manera de llevar nuestros atuendos sería tenerlos puestos, porque otra opción no nos queda- dijo AppleJack siendo que Runer acepta viendo que no había otra alternativa.

-Bueno entonces con la ropa de gala puesta iremos de vuelta a ponyville, solo que esta vez en tren-

-Si eso si Runer, esta vez no tendrán que tirar de nuestro carro-

-Tampoco fue tan malo disfrutamos de la vista y del paisaje mis amigos y yo-

-Bueno esta vez podrán disfrutarlo desde el tren devuelta a casa-

-Sip-

-Eres un encanto Runer- comentaba AppleJack saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia las afueras del castillo siendo seguida por Runer que se encontraba al lado de ella en todo momento.

-¡Rápido que se nos va el tren!- grito Rainbow Dash a la mayoría de sus amigas para que apuraran el paso para tomar el tren devuelta a casa.

-Apuremos el paso amor- señalo AppleJack comenzado a trotar.

-Después de ti- secundo Runer mientras seguía a AppleJack en dirección hacia la estación de tren.

**Continuara…**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


End file.
